Clifton and Abbi love story
by twilightgirl123456789
Summary: Abbi is a 14 year old girl who is Brandon,17, little sister. What happens when she see Brandon's friend, Clifton, who she hasn't seen in a while but has liked for a long time? Will Clifton like her back? What happens when a pregnancy gets mixed in with all of this? This story is dedicated to Caleb. You will be missed deeply. R.I.P /3
1. Chapter 1

ABBI P.O.V

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

I heard a knock on the door as I was sitting on the couch watching T.V on a Sunday after noon. I usually wouldn't answer the door when I was home alone without my older brother, Brandon, being there or my parents. But something told me to open the door.  
"Who is it?" I walked to the door and yelled to whoever was on the other side.  
"Its Clifton." Clifton was one of Brandons really good friends and he was over all the time. I felt safe with him and I opened the door.  
"Hi Clifton." I said to him smiling. "Come on in." I said standing to the side so he could come into the house.  
"Thanks Abbi. Is Brandon home? We have to study for a test tomorrow." Oh thats why he was here.  
"Oh no he went to Emily's. He said something about a family death or something. He made me make her card for some reason." I said walking over to my back pack and pulling out some books so I could do my homework. " I could help you study." I said looking at him. I had liked Clifton since I was in seventh grade. I was now a freshman in high school. He didn't know that I liked him and I hope he never does.  
"How could you help me? You are only a freshman and I am a senior." He said looking at me like I knew nothing.  
"I am an honors student I think I can help." I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking at him liked I ruled the world.  
"Oh you are smart."  
"Yup I'm that sister." I said getting out my math homework. "So how have you been. I haven't seen you in a while. How is Mikayla?" I asked about his girlfriend he had been dating for a while now and I was hoping they were no longer together.  
"Oh we broke up." He said looking down.  
"Oh I'm sorry." I said continuing to do my work.  
"Its okay. She wasn't the girl for me." He looked at me as he said this but I ignored it. I didn't want to think that he liked me back too. "Hey I haven't been here in a while wanna give me a tour!" He said all excited.  
"Ha ha ha sure. Where do you wanna go?" I asked.  
"I dont care lets just go." He lifted me onto his shoulders and he run up the stairs. At the top he stopped and asked me where to go.  
"My room. Its the last door on the left." He ran down the hall and to my room. When we entered my room he let me down and looked around my room.  
"Wow. You really have changed. I miss all the little baby stuff. You never used to have posters on your walls and now thats all that it is covered with. What happened to you?"  
"Clifton I grew up. I'm not a baby anymore. I've been through some shit that broke me and I needed to change that."  
"What happened?" He asked me.  
"My best friend killed herself last year." I said looking down. It was still hard for me to talk about it. "Her boyfriend was abusive and she thought that was the only way out."  
"Abbi I'm so sorry" He said hugging me. He looked over my head because I was so short compared to him and saw a picture on my nightstand. "Hey is that me in my football uniform?"  
"Oh uh yea my mom took that" I said looking at him as he climbed on my bed taking the picture frame in his hands.  
"Saying goodnight to me uh Abbi." He said joking around.  
"No just stop." I said beginning to cry. " Just leave me alone" I said beginning to cry even more. He looked at me shocked and put the picture back where it was and got off the bed.  
"Abbi I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."  
"I need you to listen to me for a second okay?" I asked him hoping he would listen.  
"Okay."  
"I have liked you since seventh grade now. I knew I was too young then and my hormones were all out of wack but I think I love you. No I dont think I know I love you." He looked at me shocked again as I was saying this.  
"Oh my god. Thats exactly what I thought too and I just couldn't put it into words. I love you Abbi and I have for a very long time." He said hugging me and sitting us down on my bed.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him hoping the answer was yes.  
"Of course I will but I'm not going to go easy on you" He said back.  
"What do mean by "easy"?" I asked.  
"I am going to fuck your brains out." He said smiling and kissing me on the lips.  
"Right now?" I asked smiling back  
"Do you want to?" He asked. I shook my head yes and he began kissing me. He picked me up and brought me to the door closing and locking it. He never broke away from the kiss and he brought me back over to the bed laying me down and taking my shirt off. I then took his shirt off along with his pants. I didn't realize that my pants were gone until I looked down and saw my pink panties. He moved quick. I was left in my bra and panties. He reached down and stuck a finger in my panties and felt around.  
"Who made you this wet?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.  
"You did." I moaned out at him. He stuck his finger in my hole and started pumping them in and out of me. I moaned out in pleasure. I then took his boxers off and started stroking his dick. He moaned out just as I moaned out. He took my panties off and I took my bra off so we were both leaned down and kissed me. Our chests touched together and it was one of the best feelings in the world.  
He pushed himself inside of me without giving me warning. I yelled out in pain as he pushed harder and faster into me.  
"Oh my god. It hurts." I shut my eyes tight as he continued to pound into me.  
"I said I wasn't going to go easy." He said going faster. After a while the pain went away and I could enjoy the pleasure of him being inside of me. "Baby ohhh god. Right there dont stop." I moaned out again and again. He never did stop. He pushed in and out of me for about ten minutes. All of a sudden I felt this pressure in my stomach.  
"What is the pressure in my stomach?" I asked him not sure of what was gonna happen.  
"You're gonna cum baby. I am going to too. Get ready." As soon as he said that the pressure was gone and there was warm stuff running out of me and then more warm stuff going into me. He pulled out of me and laid down next to me.  
"Thank you." I said to him. "That was the best feeling I have ever felt in my entire life." I said that and right away I feel into blackness with him next to me. We woke up to my brother yelling at me to open the door. I rushed Clifton out of my room and got dressed in just enough time for Brandon to not knock the door down.

* NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*

I could not stop thinking about yesterday and the more I thought about it the bigger the pool in my shorts got. I needed to see him. It was last period of the day and we never do anything last period so I took my Iphone out and texted Clifton.  
'Meet me at the closet' I didn't wait for a text back and I asked to go to the bathroom. I almost ran into the hallway to wait for him. Once he got out to me and saw me he ran down the hallway and I jumped into his arms as he kissed me. I broke away from the kiss and whispered in his ear to go to the closet. He set me down and walked over to the closet. As soon as the door was open and we were both inside, I kissed him and didn't stop. He reached down between my legs and moved my shorts to the side and began fingering me.  
"Oh god Baby." I moaned in his ear. He moved faster. "Take them off" I said to him as he began taking them off.  
"You are so beautiful" He whispered to me once my shorts and panties were off. I giggled and moaned taking off his shorts along with his boxers. His member came busting out and hit is abs. I laughed knowing that I made him that way.  
"Who made you this way?" I asked him with a grin.  
"I dont even have to answer that." He said laughing. I got down on my knees and took his member into my mouth. Right away he began moaning out my name and holding the back of my head guiding me. Before I could get any further, he came in my mouth. He then took my shirt, tank top and bra off. He laid me down on my back and kissed me. He went down my body and to my pussy. He stuck his fingers in me and he sucked on my clit. I screamed out in pleasure.  
"Babe you gotta be quiet someone might find us." Clifton yelled at me.  
"I dont care who knows. They will be jealous that you do this better than anyone else." I said at him as he continued. Just as I came the last bell rang. I didn't know how long we had been out of class but we could be in big trouble for skipping class. We knew nothing happened when we weren't called to office. We waited for everyone to clear out of the building before we got dressed and went out to Cliftons car.  
"Where are we gonna go?" I asked. He gave me an evil grin as he opened the door for me. He stood in between my legs with the door open.  
"We can go back to my place and fuck." He said. I smiled letting him know I was up for that.  
"Can we go to my place first so I can get new shorts and panties?" I asked him. He shook his head yes. He kissed me, closed my door and then got in the car on his side. We drove to my house and when we pulled up out front, my mom was home.  
"My mom is home" I told him.  
"What are we gonna tell her?" He asked me.  
"Okay we are going to the movies with a bunch of other kids and I am getting money to go." I said as we both got out of the car. We walked up to the house and I opened the front door of our house. My dad is a doctor and my mom is a lawyer so we live in a really big house. We have a lot of money and Brandon and I get whatever we want. Brandon and I each get about a hundred bucks a month for just being us. I have saved all of my money so I could buy a car when I am sixteen.  
"Hey mom." I said walking into the kitchen with Clifton right behind me. My mom works every other day and when she isn't working she babysits my two year old cousin, Audrey.  
"Hey Abbi - Oh hi Clifton. What are you doing here?" My mom asked.  
"Oh Hi Mrs. Verville. We were just gonna go see a movie with a bunch of our friends and Abbi needed to get some money." He said smiling at her.  
"Honey call me Renee. And okay. What time will you be home?" My mom asked. My mom was always looking out for me. She always made sure my homework was done and who I was hanging out with. She didn't know that I was dating Clifton and I was planning on telling her that we were dating in about two or three weeks.  
"Not sure mom" I said leaving to go get my new shorts and panties. I put them in a purse to make it seem like we were going to the movies even though we weren't at all. When I came back down Clifton was out in the car.  
"Where's Clifton?" I asked my mom when I came downstairs.  
"He is out in the car." She replied feeding my cousin. I walked out to the car and got in.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him as I got in the car.  
"We didn't use a condom." He said not looking at me.  
"Oh."  
"Thats all you have to say is oh? What if you are pregnant? We cant be parents. Your fourteen for god sake. I wont be a good dad. Tell me you aren't pregnant?"  
"Wait what? I dont know if I am pregnant or not. We had sex yesterday. And are you saying that if I am you will leave me?" I asked getting upset now.  
"No no thats not what I'm saying."  
"Well thats how you made it sound" I yelled at him.  
"Why are you yelling at me?" He yelled back at me.  
"You are the one who just went ape shit on me asking me if I was pregnant." I continued to yell.  
"Stop yelling at me. What if you are pregnant? What are we gonna do? We cant support a baby. I can barely support myself." He yelled at me.  
"What do want me to do about it? Its too early to take a pregnancy test. And I have no idea when I am getting my period so as of right now there is nothing to do."  
"Oh my god Abbi." He still yelled at me.  
"What the fuck do you want me to do? Will you leave me if I get pregnant? Because I will not get an abortion" I yelled at him even louder.  
"You wont even think about abortion?" He looked at me calming his voice down.  
"No." I still yelled.  
"Babe please stop yelling." He said talking regular now. I was almost in tears. We just started dating we shouldn't be talking about this stuff now. "We shouldn't have to worry about this." He said like he was reading my mind. Now I did start to cry. "Baby whats wrong?" He asked me taking my hand.  
"I-I" I couldn't talk I just cried more.  
"Abbi please dont do this." He said to me.  
"Do you love me?" I asked him  
"Thats a crazy question of course I do." He said looking at me.  
"So if I am pregnant you cant leave. You have to stay."  
"I promise I will stay baby. I am sorry I made you feel like I would leave." He leaned over and kissed me. I was still crying as he started the car and drove off.  
"We should go buy condoms just in case." I said sniffling.  
"Okay baby." He said going to a drug store to buy some condoms. He left me in the car crying. I heard a knock on the car window and when I looked up it was Brandon.  
"Abbi? What are you doing in Cliftons car?" He asked just as Clifton came out of the store. I saw the shock on his face.  
"Oh um..." I froze I didn't know what to do.  
"Clifton, what are you doing with my sister?" He asked Clifton as he came over to the car.  
"Uh man can you bare with me for a second?" He looked at me and then back at Brandon.  
"Tell me you guys aren't dating? Abbi please tell me you aren't dating." He looked at me. I couldn't look back at him.  
"Yeah Brandon we are dating." Clifton said.  
"Brandon please dont tell mom and dad. I will tell them soon just not now." He nodded his head in understanding and he got back in his car without asking questions and what was in the bag. We made it out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

ABBI P.O.V  
CHAPTER 2  
CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

*3 WEEKS LATER*  
Clifton and I's relationship was growing strong. We have kept it a secret for the past 3 weeks. Today, after school, we were going over to my house. We hadn't got in another fight about me being pregnant. We weren't even sure I was. I was not paying attention at all while the teacher was explaining what we would be doing on Monday all I heard was the final bell ring. I shot out of my seat and nearly ran out the door.  
Somehow Clifton was already at the door waiting for me. As soon as he saw me he hugged me and then grabbed my hand and lead me out to his car. We would be going to my house for the afternoon to watch movies.  
"You ready?" He asked as he got in the car.  
"Yeah I am ready." I said smiling and holding his hand as we drove off. People stared at me as we drove out of the parking lot. I didn't care. I have the best boyfriend in the world.  
"Hey can we go to my house instead?" He asked me.  
"Yeah of course." I said taking out my iphone and taking a picture of him driving.  
"Let me see." He said. I turned my phone and held it out for him to look at. "I look good. Put that on Facebook." I laughed and uploaded it to Facebook and Instagram. I then took another picture of me with him in the background. I also uploaded that one too. I had already gotten four likes on the one of both of us.  
"I already got four likes on the one of both of us." I said to him smiling. He smiled back at me as he pulled into his driveway.  
"I need to take a shower wanna join me?" He asked as we walked up to the front door.  
"Yeah sure." I placed my bags down and ran to the upstairs bathroom where he showers. He was right behind me with his shirt and pants off.  
"Stay like that. I want to undress you." He said to me as he took his boxers off and started the shower. He came over to me and took my shirt off. As he took my shirt off, he kissed me. "You wear too many layers." I laughed. He then took off my tank top and bra. He played with my breast and he sucked on one of my nipples. He then unbuttoned my shorts and removed them along with my panties. He opened the shower door and I stepped in with him behind me.  
"Hey I am being serious right now. Did you get your period?" He asked me.  
"Uh... No." I said looking down.  
"Babe its okay. I said I would be here. I'm not going anywhere. Hell, we don't even know if you are pregnant we are flipping out about nothing." He said to me kissing me.  
"But what if I am pregnant?" I said to him.  
"Do you wanna take a test?" He asked me.  
"Yeah. When? And where?"  
"After this shower and your house." I sniffled holding the tears in.

*AT ABBI'S HOUSE*  
"Hey guys whats up?" Brandon asked as we walked into the house. He knew we were dating but he didn't know we were having sex.  
"Not much." Clifton said to him as we walked by.  
"Whats in the bag?" He asked. I panicked.  
"Nothing man don't worry about it." Clifton said as he tried to hide the bag as much as possible. My brother didn't need to know that his fourteen year old sister was taking a pregnancy test.  
"Yeah I'll find out sooner or later." He said turning back to the T.V. We headed upstairs and into my bathroom. When we got in there Clifton took the test out of the box and gave it to me. I read the direction.  
"Okay I pee on this part." I pointed to the part I was suppose to pee on. "Then a blue line with show up if it is positive, if not a red line."  
"Okay. Do you want me to stay?" He asked me half turned to me and half turned toward the door.  
"Stay please?" I asked. He nodded his head. I pulled my shorts down and held the test in between my legs. I stood up and put the cap back on the test and pulled my shorts up. "We have to wait three to five minutes." I said sitting down on the toilet seat. I held the stick in my hand. The line showed up. I stared at it and dropped it on the floor.  
"Babe?" Clifton asked me picking up the test off the floor and looking at it. "Oh my god." He said and looked at me as tears streamed down my face. "Baby I am so sorry." He said standing up and picking me up in his arms. He held for a while in the bathroom while I cried.  
"Is everything okay in here?" Brandon asked. Clifton made sure Brandon couldn't see my face and he turned to him.  
"Yeah man we are good."  
"My parents are going to be here soon. Are you guys going back to your house?" Brandon asked.  
"Uh yeah man. Bye." He said as he carried me down the stairs and put me in back seat of his car. I wasn't crying as much but I was still crying. We pulled up outside his house, he open the door for me and helped me out of the car. We walked up to the front door and before we could even get into the house his sister was there.  
"Whats going on?" She looked at me and she could tell I had been crying.  
"We need to tell you something, but you can't tell mom and dad yet." Clifton said looking at her seriously. His older sister, Sabrina also knew that me and Clifton were dating. He lead me and Sabrina behind him into the living room. We sat down on the love seat together while she sat across from us on the couch. "Abbi's pregnant." He said and I began to cry again. He held me as I sobbed into his chest.  
"Are you kidding?" His sister asked after about two minutes.  
"Do I look like I am kidding. We are going to need your help. This shit isn't going to be easy."  
"Yeah yeah I get you." She stood up and came over to us. She took me in her arms as she talked to Clifton. I couldn't understand what they were saying over my sobbing. All of a sudden I began to move. I knew I was in Clifton's arms but I didn't know where I was. I wasn't in his room because the smell was different. I then knew I was in Sabrina's room and she rocked me back and forth on her bed.  
"I'm sorry." I sobbed into her neck.  
"Its okay honey, its okay." She told me trying to keep my calm. I soon fell into blackness.

*CLIFTONS P.O.V*

I hated seeing Abbi hurt. I didn't want her to be pregnant with my child. I did not want it to happen this way. I didn't know what to do. Right now I was sobbing in my room while she was sobbing in my sisters arms. I had no idea what to do. I called my next closest friend next to Brandon, Jake. He was on his way over. All he knew was that I needed him right now and I was serious.  
"Clifton?" I heard and I looked up from laying on my bed. My eyes were all red and swollen and my hair was a mess. I had tear streaks all down my face. "Man whats going on? Abbi is downstairs now and she is crying in her sleep in your sisters arms." My sister had moved her downstairs for some reason. "Did you and Abbi get in a fight?" He asked me  
"No man. Abbi is pregnant with my child." I said and began to sob again. Jake just stood there looking at me.  
"Oh my god." He said.  
"You have no idea." I said. I got myself together and wiped away the tears. I sat up and looked at Jake. " What am I gonna do?"  
"Be the best father ever and support Abbi in whatever she decides to do." He said. Just then I looked over and saw Abbi standing behind him.  
"Come on in babe." I said holding my arms out to her.I could tell she needed sleep. She laid down in my arms and fell asleep. She always felt better in my arms. She told me that.  
"Jake I gotta talk to you." My sister came into my room. He left with her. I held Abbi and rocked her as she continued to cry in her sleep. I couldn't help but cry myself. I laid us down and fell asleep. I didn't even care about the light.  
"Clifton?" I woke up to someone whispering to me. "Your sister made us a doctors appointment today. We gotta get up and get dressed." Abbi said to me.  
"What? When did she do that?"  
"She did it last night while I was cry sleeping in her arms on the couch." She said to me. She looked horrible I had to admit. Her hair was perfect as usual but her eyes were so red she looked like she was doing drugs.  
"Oh my god babe... Your eyes." I said.  
"Yeah I know. It looks like I am on drugs." She laughed. It had been a while since I heard that laugh.  
"How do my eyes look?" I asked opening my eyes as wide as I could.  
"Just like mine. Your sister is gonna come with us to the doctors so no one gives us shit." Abbi said as she got clothes out for me to wear.  
"Okay, thanks babe." I said kissing her once she gave me my clothes. I put them on and took her hand in mine and lead her down the stairs to where my sister was. She was already ready and we headed out to her car. I helped Abbi into the back of the car and then went around and sat next to her.

*AT DOCTORS OFFICE*  
ABBI P.O.V

I sat in the waiting room with Clifton and Sabrina. Sabrina and Clifton look exactly a like so people had to have known that I was the one getting checked out. They called my name and I stood up with Clifton. I heard a guy whispering as I walked past him.  
"Babies having babies. Humph." He whispered to his wife. I looked at Clifton giving him a look like 'what the hell?'.  
"Sir, if we can have sex, we can take care a child. We are going to stand up and be parents. So be quiet please." He said. The guy just looked at him and Clifton hurried me to where the nurse was bringing us.  
"Hi guys. The doctor will be in in a minute." The nurse said then left. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door and then the doctor walked in.  
"Hi I am doctor Cullen. You are Abbi Verville?" He asked me.  
"Yes nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Clifton." I said shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." Clifton said shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you too." The doctor said. "Okay first thing is first. Because you think you are pregnant, I will be your doctor for everything. All of your ultra sounds even the birth of the baby. Any questions call right away." He said. He looked at both of us. "How old are you?" He asked us.  
"I am 14 and he is 17." I said looking down ashamed.  
"Oh even better. It will be easier for you to give birth to the baby." He said. I looked up at him smiling. "Okay would you like an ultra sound?" He asked. I nodded my head. He had me lay back on the table and pull my shirt up. I had to unbutton my shorts and he stuck a towel into them so the gel stuff wouldn't run onto my shorts. Clifton stood beside me holding my hand as he put the gel on me and rubbed the baby viewing x-ray across my stomach. "Okay there is the baby." He said pointing to the spot. You couldn't really make out a shape just yet. "You are pregnant. Congratulations!" He said as he printed out the picture for us and handed it to me. He left the room so I could put myself back together.  
"Oh my god Clifton. We are gonna have a baby!" I shrieked jumping into his arms. His sister came into the room as I was hugging Clifton.  
"The doctor said I could come see you." She said. I held out the ultra sound picture to her. I saw as tears fell down her cheek. I walked over to her and hugged her. "I just cant believe my baby brother is going to be having a baby. I am gonna be an aunt."  
"We have to tell my parents, tonight." I said looking at Clifton. My parents knew we were dating, I had told my parents last night while Clifton was asleep. They knew we had been dating for three weeks and when they found out about this, I would maybe have to run... fast.  
"Okay" Clifton said. "Am I paying for this? I didn't bring any money."  
"Nah Babe its okay I got it." I said. We all walked out together and walked over to the front desk to pay.  
"It will be 25.50." The lady behind the counter said. I handed her the money and walked back out to the waiting room.  
"Abbi?" I heard someone call my name. It was a voice I heard before but it wasn't Sabrina's or Clifton's. I turned around and saw my friend from school, Gabby.  
"Oh hi Gabby." I said to her smiling.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked me. I looked over to Clifton. She looked over at him too. "Oh my god are you...?" She trailed off.  
"Yeah. You can't tell anyone." I said to her. I trusted her and I knew she wouldn't tell.  
"I wont. How far along are you?"  
"About three weeks." I said.  
"Well congratulations and good luck." She said. Her mom was pregnant with her fifth kid now so thats why she was there. Her mom was called and she left. I went over to Clifton.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do." I said looking at him.  
"Its okay babe. She was gonna find out soon anyway." I just looked at him.  
" We need to go tell my parents. They need to know."  
"Okay we will drive to my house, get my car and then we can go to your house okay babe?" He asked me.  
"Yeah." We all walked out of the office together and got in the car in the same spots we were in before. We got home before I knew it and it was time to go to my house. We got in Cliftons car and drove over to my house. When we pulled up outside we sat in the car for about five minutes.  
"I'm scared." I said to him looking straight ahead.  
"I am too. I mean I am the one who got you pregnant."  
"It takes two to make a baby." I said looking at him.  
"Okay lets go."  
"Wait give me a kiss. It will help me." He leaned over and kissed me.  
"Better?"  
"Almost." We got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I opened it and yelled for my parents.  
"We need to talk to you."  
"Okay." Clifton, my mom and dad and I all walked into the living room. I stood with Clifton in the front of the room.  
"Abbi's pregnant." Clifton yelled out. He covered his mouth with his hand.  
"ABBI IS WHAT?!" My mom yelled and stood up.  
"Mom relax." I said holding my hands out.  
"No this can't be. When did this happen?" She was calmer now but not by much.  
"About three weeks ago." I said.  
"But we have been fucking for a while." Clifton said all of a sudden.  
"Clifton shut up." I looked at my dad who seemed calm.  
"HOW COULD YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT! SHE IS FOURTEEN FOR GOD SAKE!"My dad yelled at Clifton and then slapped him across the face.  
"DAD! STOP BOTH OF YOU." I said to both my mom and dad. "I love Clifton and I love this baby. If you don't want me to stay here, fine I'll leave but you will not be mean to Clifton because we didn't mean for it to happen this way. Shit happens get used to it."  
"Fine you can't live here."  
"Then you can't be part of the babies life." I said going to pack a bag and coming back down. "I will be back for my other things tomorrow or later after dinner." I said going out to Cliftons car. "What am I gonna do?" I asked Clifton. I could probably stay with him for a couple days but I cant stay with him forever. He will get tired of me.  
"I don't care as long as I am with you." I smiled and kissed him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Want to spend the night at my house again?" He asked me. I went to answer his question but all of a sudden I felt the need to throw up. I jumped out of the car and leaned over and threw up. "Oh my god are you okay?" He asked me all worried.  
"Its probably morning sickness."  
"I thought you only got that in the morning?" He asked. He was gonna need to learn a lot.  
"No I can get it at any point during the day." He rubbed my back and ran into the house and got me water. Of course my mom came running out to see what was wrong. "No leave me alone." I yelled at her.  
"Honey what is wrong with you?" She asked me.  
"You can't love me anymore because I am pregnant. I don't want you near me, my baby or my boyfriend. I don't need you anymore. I am a mother now and right now I don't need mine." I drank the water and got back in the car. Clifton got in after me and we drove off toward his house. This was going to be a long sleepless night, filled with tears... again.


	3. Chapter 3

Abbi P.O.V

CHAPTER 3  
CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

That night there was no crying unless it was happy tears over the baby. I didn't care how old I was, I loved the baby and so did Clifton. We talked till about two in the morning about the baby and where we were gonna go when he or she were here.  
"Be honest with me. Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked Clifton as we were talking.  
"I would love a girl just like you but I would rather have a boy. That way when we get older and get married and have a girl, he can protect her." I smiled at him and kissed him.  
"I love you so very much." I said to him after I kissed him.  
"I love you guys too." Lately Clifton, whenever I tell him I love him, says that he loves 'us' meaning me and the baby. He was so cute.  
"My mom is calling me." I said looking at my phone and then looking up at Clifton. "Should I answer?" I asked him. In stead of waiting for him to answer me I answered the phone.  
* ON THE PHONE*  
"What do you want mom?" I asked as I picked up the phone.  
"I want my baby to come home." She said. I could tell she was crying.  
"Well thats just too bad now isn't it?" I said. Clifton was laughing the whole time.  
"Why are you being so mean?" She asked me.  
"I dont know. Maybe its the reason that you and dad hate my boyfriend. You don't want me in the house because I'm pregnant and yeah thats pretty much it." I said looking at Clifton.  
"Honey we promise that if you come home we will help you with the baby and do everything we can to try to make it better for you in every way possible. I called a doctor yesterday you have an appointment tomorrow... Well today."  
"Okay wait, we already went to a doctor. And why are you calling me at two in the morning?"  
"I cant sleep. It is eating me alive. Who paid for you guys to go the doctor?"  
"I paid. I have saved all my money for the past two years." At least I was talking to my mom.  
"Are you going to stay with Clifton forever?" She asked me.  
"For now yes. I'm not going anywhere without him. Don't ask for me to come back because I'm not coming home."  
"Where are you gonna go?"  
"Clifton and I are going to buy a house together." I said. Me and Clifton had talked about buying a house together but the problem was I couldn't get a job. Here you have to be at least seventeen, the youngest sixteen, to get a job. Clifton could get a job just fine, me on the other hand, not so much. "You give me a hundred bucks a month or something like that. We will be fine."  
"We will pay for the house." My mom said. That shocked me.  
"No I don't want you too. If we need you we will call." I said then hung up.  
"Oh my god." I said rolling my eyes. I had talked to Clifton about this in the car ride. "I cant stand her."  
"I know baby. We should sleep." He said laying us down.  
"When my belly starts getting bigger I'm gonna have to sleep on my side. Thats gonna suck." I said frowning. Clifton laughed and feel asleep. I stayed up thinking about everything. When Clifton woke up at fiveish he asked me what I was doing up so early.  
"Who said I went to bed."  
"Babe, oh my god. You need to sleep. Right now."  
"I can't. My body wont let me." I said that as he rubbed my back. I guess I fell asleep because I don't remember anything that happened after that.

*CLIFTON P.O.V

I always loved watching Abbi sleep. When we were younger, me and Brandon would babysit her and I would always rock her to bed because Brandon didn't want to. She would always hold onto my hand as she slept. I don't think she remembers doing it but once she told me she loved me in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and laid down next to her. I fell asleep again.  
"Clifton?" I heard a little voice calling my name.  
"Whats the matter baby?" I asked.  
"The baby is hungry." I laughed.  
"Just a few more minutes." I moaned out and closed my eyes again. I felt her lay down next to me again and then she laid on top of me. I knew she wasn't going to let me forget she was hungry. I felt her stomach vibrate. "That felt good" I said laughing. She giggled into my back.  
"Can we get food now?"  
"You wanna go out?" I asked her.  
"Yeah sure. Are you paying cause I spent my money yesterday and didn't bring any more."  
"Yeah of course babe." I said. We both got up and got dressed and went downstairs. "Hey we are going out for breakfast wanna come?" I asked my sister  
"Yeah sure I guess so." She said putting her phone away and grabbing her bag. We all walked out the door and went to her car. Me and Abbi got in the back as she got in the drivers seat. "Where are we going?"  
"Denny's I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. I saw Abbi getting excited. She placed my hand on her stomach as her stomach began to rumble again. "I'm sorry I know you are hungry."  
"Its okay." She said as she was lifting up her shirt and rubbing her belly letting the baby know she would feed him soon. I felt her belly too.  
"I cant believe our baby is in there." I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me holding my hand on her stomach.  
"People are going to judge me." She said looking down.  
"Well screw them. We created beautiful life together. They are just jealous that we can do something they can't." I said picking up her hand and kissing it. I loved Abbi. I really did. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. These last couple of days have been hard, but she was there the whole time keeping me calm. I could have completely gone down hill without her. She made me strong. I am staying strong for her but I do believe we will make it. We will get there. It will be tough and we will need practice, but as long as we have each other, what could go wrong?  
We pulled up outside of Denny's and we all got out of the car. Abbi was looking around all nervous.  
"Honey whats wrong?" I asked as I held her hand.  
"I feel like everyone can tell." She is going to have a tough nine months.  
"Babe I cant even tell and I am the one who made it." I said laughing. If we didn't take that test I would have never thought she was pregnant. She was one of those girls who someone told her she was pretty and she was would say no I'm ugly. She had beautiful blonde, curly hair. She has wonderful blue, green, and gray eyes. She has a perfect weight. She is perfect in every way possible. She was carrying my child. I was in love with her.  
"Ha ha very funny." She said rolling her eyes. I held the door open for her and my sister and followed in behind them.  
"Hi table for three." My sister said. The waitress brought us over to out table and then left. Our waiter soon came over and asked us for drinks.  
"Do you think soda would do something bad for my stomach? Like give me morning sickness?" Abbi asked all worried.  
"I don't know babe just get water or milk." I said ordering a water so she wouldn't feel weird having a water. We both got water and the waiter left. At this very moment, the only thing that matter was me and her and our child. They were everything to me and I was never going to let them go.  
"Here are your drinks." Our waiter said as he came back and then left.  
"You guys need to start thinking of names." My sister said to us looking at the menu. I looked at her like she was crazy.  
"We don't even know the sex of the baby. We can't just come up with names." I said to her looking at Abbi.  
"Well pick out a boy names, first and middle, and a girl names, first and middle. They have to go together and they have to go with Petersen." She said to us. She did have a point. I looked at Abbi.  
"I like Clifton James for a boy and Rosalie Grace for a girl." She said drinking her water. I thought about it for a second. Very unique. I liked it.  
"I love it. Okay Clifton James Petersen for a boy and we call him CJ and Rosalie Grace Petersen for a girl." I said leaning over to Abbi to kissing her.  
"I need to get a boyfriend." My sister said. She was 23 still living at home and didn't have a boyfriend.  
"No you need to move out. Give me and Abbi more room to live." I said laughing.  
"Actually mom and dad are moving you into the house down the street." What?  
"Wait what?" I asked. Abbi looked at me confused. We didn't tell my parents yet. "Did you tell them?" I asked.  
"No of course not. They know that Abbi is living with us right now because of her parents and yeah..." She said trailing off. She nearly gave me a heart attack. I was glad we would be moving into our extra house down the street. It had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a pool, a kitchen, a living room. Everything you needed. The house was big enough for three people, one of them being very small, to live in. "Is it okay with you if we move down there?" I asked Abbi.  
"Yeah but can we buy a bigger bed for us to sleep in?" She asked me.  
"There is a king size bed already there." I said. She smiled. We ordered our food and when it came Abbi nearly fainted. She was starving by now. She was also eating for two. She dug right in. It was so cute watching her eat. She was done before I even started.  
"Yup that was good incase you were wondering." She said rubbing her belly. I laughed and ate my food. All of a sudden Abbi went running to the bathroom. I followed her but I could not go in with her. My sister ran over and into the bathroom behind her. I went to pay for our food because we were done. When the girls came out Abbi looked dead. I needed to get her home.  
"Oh my god babe." I said picking her up into my arms. She was sick, bad. I brought her to the car and got in the back seat with her. "Hey you know the talent show on Friday?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "I am going to be singing." She attempted to smile but she was so sick she couldn't. My sister got in the car after us. " We need to bring her to the hospital." I said. I could tell something was wrong. My sister drove right to the hospital. Abbi's breathing was changing and I could tell. It was getting harder for her to breath. If she wasn't breathing well, that meant the baby wasn't breathing well either.  
When we got to the hospital I flung the door open and ran into the emergency room.  
"Please help me. My girfriend is having trouble breathing. She is pregnant." As soon as I said the word pregnant like five nurses came over and helped me. They brought her into a room and laid her down. Her breathing stopped all together. I had no time to think. I began CPR. I did 30 compressions and then breathed into her mouth twice. I got her heart back to normal. Her breathing was still weird but her heart was beating. The nurses came in. They gave her x-rays and came to me in the waiting room.  
"She needs to have open heart surgery right now." The nurse said to me.  
"Will it hurt the baby?" I asked.  
"Wait she is pregnant?" I nodded my head. "How far along is she?" The nurse asked.  
"About three weeks."  
"Oh okay no it wont hurt the baby. The baby isn't near her heart." The nurse said. I didn't believe her.  
"If you people hurt my baby I will kill you." I said and then fainted. Just what Abbi needed. Her boyfriend fainting, needing heart surgery, worrying about our baby.

*ABBI P.O.V*

They nurses told me I needed heart surgery. I started freaking out about the baby. My baby would get hurt. They better not hurt my baby. All I could see was black. I couldn't yell. I couldn't protect my baby. I could hear everything that was going on around me. I heard doors opening and closing. I heard nurses yelling. Next thing I heard was Clifton's voice yelling about the baby.  
"You can't hurt my baby." He yelled coming into the room. He came into the room and held my hand.  
"Sir you need to leave we are about to do the surgery."  
"No. You are gonna hurt my baby. He needs me, she needs me." After that I don't remember what happened. I woke up with Clifton and Sabrina next to me in the hospital.  
"What happened?" I asked once I found my voice.  
"You just had to have open heart surgery babe." Clifton said to me.  
"Is the baby okay?" I asked.  
"Yes. Would you like to have an ultrasound to make sure?" He asked me. I nodded my head. He left and came back in with the doctor. The doctor didn't talk to me he just gave me the ultrasound.  
"I don't see anything." I said. He pointed to the screen and showed me where the baby was. I didn't believe these people just gave me surgery and now the doctor wont even talk to me. I was pissed off. "When will I be okay to go home?" I asked Clifton.  
"Later tonight. Are you hungry?" He asked me standing up to sit next to me.  
"Not really." I said.

*FRIDAY AT TALENT SHOW*

I was sitting with all of my friends, Sabrina, Jake and Brandon. Because Clifton was in the talent show he was back stage. They called him out onto the stage. He came out and smiled that wonderful smiled I loved so much. I also smiled as he looked at me.  
"This song is for my beautiful girlfriend, Abbi." I smiled even more. The music began to play. I didn't know the song at first. But then I realized it was Little Things by One Direction.  
"Your hand fits in mine like its made just for me but bear this in mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me. I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do Its you, oh its you, they add up to. And I'm in love with you, and all these little things." I began to cry and the song wasn't even over yet.  
" You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. And maybe thats the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me. I know you've never the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth but if its true, its you,its you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things. You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. And you'll never treat yourself right Darlin' but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself, like I, love you. I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth cause its you, oh its you, its you they add up to. I'm in love with you. And all these little things. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if its true, its you, its you they add up to. I'm in love with you And all your little things." He finished. I ran onto the stage crying as he held me in his arms. He kissed my forehead. I heard awe's come from everywhere in the audience. He was the last person to go and we stood on the stage together for a long time.  
"I love you so much baby. I am so glad you made it just fine out of your surgery." I cried into his neck and told him I loved him over and over again. At some point during this someone brought me back to my seat. They were giving out awards to each person who was there and then they were giving out first, second and third place. They called third place and it was some kid I had never seen. Second place was some kid I thought sucked.  
"Okay first place goes to a boy tonight. It was the most thoughtful thing in the entire world. CLIFTON PETERSEN!" They yelled out. I jumped up and yelled clapping my hands. They called me onto the stage. I ran up and gave Clifton another big hug.  
"Good job baby I am so proud of you." I said kissing him. Everyone began to leave and we followed behind them.  
"Abbi." My brother called. "When are you coming home?" I could see that he was upset about this. He hated not seeing me for more than a couple of hours. We were really close.  
"I don't know Brandon. Right now is just not the time to come home." I said hugging him. He cried as he walked away from me and got in his car. He looked back at me as tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. It killed me to see my brother hurt like that.  
"Baby its okay. He can come live in the new house with us if you want. We can move your stuff there this weekend." I nodded my head crying into Clifton's chest. I followed Brandon to his car and opened the door.  
"Me and Clifton are moving into a house down the street from his house. You can live with us if you want to." I said.  
"I'll think about it. Mom and dad would be crushed if we both left. But I will come visit a lot." I nodded and walked away.  
"He said he would visit a lot. But think about it, if he is there we can't have sex because he would hear us." I said giving him a side grin. We would be going out to dinner alone that night. We got in his car and left to go to Olive Garden.  
"So... I think I deserve something for winning." Clifton said to me as we got in the car.  
" Oh you just wait." I said rubbing him through his pants.  
"I need you right now." He said. He pulled over into a soccer field and put me on his lap. He somehow got his shorts and boxers down along with my shorts and panties. Right away he put himself at my entrance.  
"Oh god. Clifton, I love you. Don't stop." I moaned out as he went faster. He took me out of the car and finished us both off on the hood of his car. We came together and put our clothes back on and left to go to Olive Garden. The ride seemed to take forever. Maybe it was because I wanted to get home and fuck Clifton. "Lets just skip the dinner. Thats not what I am hungry for." I said looking at him. He understood and started heading home. We pulled up outside and his parents car was there.  
"Shit my parents are home. We should tell them." He said I nodded my head agreeing with him. It was hard telling people you love that you were pregnant at such a young age. Shit was maybe going to go down at this point. Maybe his parents would take it better than mine did. We walked up to the front door and opened it. Right away Clifton went to the kitchen where his parents were. I followed behind him.  
"Mom, Dad we have something to tell you." Clifton said standing behind me holding my shoulders. His sister came into the room and stood with us.  
"I'm pregnant." I said. They looked at each other, then looked at us. Clifton's dad stood up.  
"Do you love her?" He said pointing at me but addressing Clifton.  
"Yes."  
"Do you love him?" He asked pointed at Clifton and addressing me.  
"Yes."  
"Good because the for the next nine months thats the only thing thats gonna keep you two together and thats gonna give the baby a future." He said walking into the living room. Clifton turned to his mom.  
"Mom are you okay?" He asked. I saw a tear leave her eye and run down her cheek. I felt horrible.  
"Clifton, Abbi. I love you both very much. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She asked. I nodded my head. "I didn't want this to happen this way. I feel like I failed when I raised you." She said to Clifton  
"Mom. You didn't fail raising me. We didn't mean for it happen this way either. We love you. Mom, just please. We decided to keep it. We would Like to live in the house down the street if you would let us." He said. She nodded her head and then walked to Clifton hugged him, walked to me, hugged me and then left. As soon as she left I cried. "Baby its okay. They took it better than your parents did."  
"But I hate seeing your mom upset." I cried into his chest. He carried me up stairs and stuck me in the shower.  
"Clean." Was all he said. I cleaned myself and got out. I walked into his room naked and climbed on top of him. "Babe what are you doing?" He said as I laid on his back.  
"I want your dick." I whispered in his ear. He flipped around so I was on the bed and he was above me.  
"Are you sure?" He whispered back to me. I nodded my head. "You have to be quiet my parents are sleeping." He said  
"You act like I can do that." I said as he got naked and put himself at my entrance. He pushed in without giving me a warning. "Uh" I moaned out. I didn't think it was loud until Clifton yelled at me to keep quiet. I tried to do all I could to stay quiet but I wasn't doing well. "We need to go somewhere where I can scream." I said to Clifton.  
"Baby we cant right now." He said. I moaned out again in pleasure. He pushed faster and harder into me. He moaned out as he came. I came right after him. We soon fell into blackness in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

CLIFTON P.O.V

CHAPTER 4

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

I woke up a little before Abbi and I just laid there with with her in my arms. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Today we had to go to her doctors to make sure her heart was still working right and the baby was alive and okay. I shook Abbi awake.  
"Baby we gotta get dressed and go to the doctor." I said kissing her on the back of her head. She moaned and rolled over so I couldn't see her face.  
"I don't want to." She said. I smiled and got on top of her.  
"Would this help?" I said as I pushed my dick into her. She moaned out and turned so we were in a better position. I knew this was gonna happen. She did this to me. She screamed out as I went faster.  
"Guys be quiet." I heard someone yell from outside my door. Its was probably Sabrina. At least I hope it was her. Well that killed the mood. I pulled out of Abbi and got up. I kissed her and then went to get some clothes. When I came back she was asleep.  
"Babe I'm serious we gotta go." I picked her up and got her some clothes. I knew she didn't want to go but she had to. The next nine months were gonna be so hard on her  
"I'm tired." She said as we got in the car.  
"I know baby when we get back you can sleep." Abbi was always nervous she was gonna see someone she knew and they would wonder why we were at the doctor for ultrasounds. She sat with her hand in mine as I drove. I wasn't paying attention to her but when I looked over at her she was asleep. The poor kid. Her best friend is in the hospital due to an eye infection, she is pregnant, her parents hate her. What else could go wrong? Maybe I shouldn't say anything about that.  
"Abbi please... I don't like waking you up but you need to wake up." I said to her reaching over to touch her thigh. I brought my hand a little further up trying to wake her up. Usually when she was horny she was wide awake. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She looked around confused.  
"Where... what?" She asked me.  
"We are going to the doctors. Babe you need to stay awake." I said to her as we pulled up to the doctors office. I kissed her for a long time and pulled away. "We can finish at home okay?" I said getting out of the car. I walked over to her side of the car as she was getting out. I really hate making her do this. We walked into the office hand in hand.  
"Hi we are here for a 10 o clock appointment for Abbi Verville." I said as we walked up to the window.  
"Ah yes the doctor will have you now." The nurse lady said and we walked back into the room she told us to go to. We waited, me holding her hand, in the room. She began to fall asleep.  
"Babe stay awake. As soon as we get back into the car you can go to sleep okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head and tried to stay awake as long as she could. The doctor came in and told Abbi what she needed to do. Abbi shook her head and said yes even though I knew she wasn't listening to him. As soon as he was finished I paid and brought Abbi out to the car. She wouldn't be able to deal with this.

*ABBI P.O.V*  
I really didn't understand how I could be so tired. I could have been getting sick but I felt fine. I always felt fine when Clifton was around.  
"Are we moving my stuff to the house today?" I asked Clifton as we got in the car.  
"Baby me and Brandon can do it. We can go to the house now and you can sleep and Brandon can come pick me up and we can move your stuff. What do you want me to bring?" He asked me.  
"All of my clothes. Dont let Brandon touch my panties or bras. Bring pictures, photo albums stuff like that. Makeup too please." I said. He nodded his head and called Brandon. All I knew was that Clifton was taking me to the new house and he was gonna rock me to sleep and then Brandon would come get him and they would start to move my stuff to the new house. Thats all I heard before I fell asleep. When I woke up there was yelling and laughing coming from downstairs. I got up to see what was going on. I walked downstairs.  
"Um Clifton? Brandon?" I asked. Clifton stumbled over to me. He was drunk. I could smell him and as soon I smelt him I threw up. He tried to get over to me but I ran to the bathroom and threw up more. I hated morning sickness.  
"Abbi?" I heard people yelling. I sat on the bathroom floor crying. The only person I knew to call was Sabrina. I took out my phone and called her. She was pissed that I was pregnant and there were people in my new, well new to me, house drinking. Before I knew it she was here and she knocking on the bathroom door. I opened the door and began to cry again.  
"Abbi its okay. I'll get rid of them." She said holding me and then going out to yell at everyone. "Hey do you guys really think its a good idea to be drinking around someone who is pregnant? Do you really think she needs to worry about people being drunk in her house. Mostly you Clifton and Brandon. Do you really want more stress on her body?" I heard her yell. "Everyone give me your phones." I heard her say and then people asking why. I walked out to see her with a ton of phones. "If you have a damn password on this give it to me now." She said.  
Once people gave her their passwords, we went upstairs and looked through their contacts list and tried to find their parents number. We called all of their parents and they came over to the house. We told them what was going on and why we wanted them out of the house. I went downstairs when the parents came and right away threw up from the smell.  
"Is she pregnant?" One of the parents asked. I nodded my head trying to get Brandon and Clifton up the stairs and into bed. They smelt so bad that I threw up at least four more times from the smell.  
"Sabrina?" I yelled from upstairs. "Can I stay with you tonight?"I said coming down the stairs.  
"Yeah of course. Go pack a bag." She said helping the last of the teenagers out of my house. Everyone had a ride home or to someone else's house. I couldn't deal with Clifton right now. I didn't need this. I packed my bag with Clifton asking me all types of question. I walked down the stairs, slamming the door as I walked out, and got into Sabrina's car. I tried to hold in tears as she turned the radio on and me and Clifton's song, All About Us, came on. I cried and turned the radio off. Sabrina didn't say anything, she just let me cry.  
"I am so mad at them." I said slamming my fists down on the car door. I turned and faced out the window. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I put my head up against the window as silent tears ran down my cheeks. We got to Cliftons parents house and right away I went to Cliftons room and fell asleep again. I slept all night.  
When I woke up the next morning, I had ten text messages from Clifton and five phone calls from Brandon.I called Clifton.  
*on the phone with clifton*  
'Babe where the hell are you?' He asked into the phone.  
'At your parents house.' I could tell he was confused.  
'Why?' He asked.  
'You and a bunch of other kids came over to our house and you all got drunk. I threw up everything I had in my system. You fucking retard its not good for me to be around shit like that.' I yelled at him through the phone.  
'We did that?' He asked me.  
'Fuck yeah you did that. Sabrina came and picked me up last night. Clean the damn house. It better not smell when I get there.' I said then hung up. I went to take a shower and get ready to go home. Sabrina came to me as I was getting out of the shower and I was in a towel.  
"Clifton said the house is clean. I'll take you there when you are ready."  
"Thanks." I said smiling at her. I finished getting ready and walked downstairs. "That damn house better be clean." I said crossing arms at Sabrina. She laughed at me.  
"Okay lets go prego." I laughed and walked out the front door with her behind me. I got in her car and she drove me down the street. As we pulled up Clifton came out and wrapped me in his arms as he pulled me out of the car. He still smelt like beer.  
"Let go" I said and as he did I threw up. "Go take a shower" I said to him wiping my mouth. Sabrina gave him a look as she drove off.  
"Baby I'm sorry." He said to me as we walked in the house. I looked at him.  
"Clifton I just don't know what to say." I said. "Go take a shower I'm about to throw up from you. And when Brandon gets up you are driving him home and he will not be taking a shower here." I said sending him up to our bedroom to shower and I went to watch t.v. Clifton would be doing a lot of suffering around here for a long time. This would not be something I could forget easily.

* 3 DAYS LATER*

For the past three days all I have been able to do was throw up. Whatever I eat just comes right back up. I have missed so much school. And when my belly gets bigger I am dropping out and going to be home schooled. I had already informed the school on what was going on and they said it was fine. Clifton would be going to a college a couple blocks from the house and he would come home at night to take care of me. Right now Clifton was taking half days so he could leave early and take care of me. All everyone thought was that someone he was close with was sick. No one, besides Gabby and Jake, knew that I was pregnant.  
"Babe?" I heard Clifton yell as he came in the house after school.  
"Up here." I barely made out. He came up and helped me into the shower saying I needed to clean off and I smelt bad. Good boyfriend he was. Of course he thought it would be funny to finger me but that was not gonna fly. I was still mad at him that he had gotten drunk in my house with my brother.  
"Clifton stop!" I yelled at him.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked me. "We haven't done anything for the past three days."  
"Yeah and there is two reasons for that." I said looking at him.  
"Why?"  
"Because you got drunk in my house and I'm sick." I said to him.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? You are still mad about that?" He yelled at me.  
"Of course I'm still mad. I haven't been able to stop puking for the last three days. I'm pregnant, I have a friend in the hospital. Do you really think I need to worry about you and my brother and a bunch of other kids I dont know getting drunk in my house?" I yelled back at him.  
"I said I was sorry." He continued to yell.  
"I know you did but I never said I was just going to be okay with all of this."I yelled at him.  
"Abbi what do you want me to do? I love you I really do. You are carrying my child for god sake." He yelled at me again.  
"Are you saying that if I wasn't pregnant we wouldn't be together?" I said with tears in my eyes.  
"No thats not what I'm saying."  
"Then what are you saying?" I said bringing my voice down.  
"I am saying that you gave me the best gift anyone in the world could give someone. You gave me a child. You gave me life." He said. I smiled and hugged him.  
"I love you Baby." I said to him. I hated fighting with him. We have only gotten in about two or three fights and all of them killed me. He smiled at me as I got in the shower. "Wanna join me?" I asked him.  
"Am I allowed to?" He asked me.  
"Just no sex." I said. He nodded his head. I never said he couldn't touch me and I guess he figured that out because as soon as he was in here he started touching me. I was almost five weeks along and I could see a little tiny bump growing on my stomach. No one else would be able to tell but I could tell.  
"I got a job." Clifton said to me as he put shampoo in my hair.  
"Oh my god babe. Where?" I said all excited.  
"My dads shop. They will pay me twenty dollars an hour because my dad is the owner." He said.  
"Wanna go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?" I said.  
"Oh yeah about that. My parents are taking us out to dinner with your parents." He said to me. I thought for a second and we really needed to talk to them about this pregnancy. They needed to know what we were planning to do.  
"Okay. We really need to talk to all of them about all of this." I said running my hand over my stomach. He laughed and agreed with me. "Where are we going?" I asked him to know if I needed to dress fancy or not.  
"Where a fancy dress." He said to me. We both got out and he dried me off and I put my hair in a towel. I went to my side of the closet on the right side of the room and found a black tight dress to wear. Because I was pregnant I could not wear heals and settled for black shiny flats. Clifton wore a blue button down shirt and black pants. I did my make up and left my hair natural. Before we left I made Clifton take pictures of us and of my belly to show the baby when he or she is older.  
We got into his car and drove to the restaurant. When we got there Clifton's parents were waiting outside with us while my parents were getting us a table.  
"Abbi, are you sure you are okay doing this?" Clifton's mom asked me.  
"Yeah. They need to know what we are planning on doing." I said as Clifton's dad held the door open for us and let us in and followed in behind us. Clifton grabbed my hand letting me know it would okay. We found my parents and I got an awkward hug from my mom. Clifton never stopped holding my hand though. They showed us our table and we all sat down. Me, Clifton and his dad on one side and his mom, my mom and dad on the other. We ordered drinks and after they came my dad began to talk.  
"So whats the plan?" He said taking a sip of his beer. I looked at Clifton and he began to explain it all.  
"We are living in our own house right now and my parents are paying for it. We will buy food and clothes and whatever we can for the baby. After being three months pregnant we are getting a tutor for Abbi and she will be home schooled by a girl. I just got a job paying twenty dollars an hour. After high school I will go to college and try to take care of Abbi and the baby at night. Its gonna be hard we know that. But we love each other and we will do everything we can to try to provide for this child." He said squeezing my hand.  
"You think thats gonna work?" He said to Clifton giving him attitude.  
"For as of right now it will." Clifton said back just as harsh. His mom shot him a look but he ignored her and stared right at my dad. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes as I looked down.  
"Listen. I love Clifton and I love this baby. I will do everything in my power to make sure they are safe. I bet you don't even know that, last week, I had open heats surgery. I bet you don't know that Brandon is dying inside because when he comes home, I'm not there. You are pretty much running both of your children out your lives and you don't even care." I said to them not yelling or screaming but raising my voice a little. They looked at me shocked. No one knew that I had surgery beside Clifton's family and Jake. But Jake was also over all the time because Brandon didn't know I was pregnant. He was there the night that Sabrina yelled at people about drinking in my house while being pregnant but he didn't remember shit.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" My mom asked tears in her eyes.  
"Because I knew you wouldn't care." I said. I was trying I really was but I couldn't do this. My parents didn't understand. "Clifton I need to talk to you... Alone." I said standing up and grabbing his hand. We went outside and as soon as we got out there I began to cry. "I can't do this we need to go. I need to tell Brandon. Can he sleep over tonight?" I asked hoping the answer was yes. He nodded his head as he hugged me and brought me over to the car. He started the car for me and went to tell everyone we were leaving, that I couldn't take it. I cried all the way home and when we got there Brandon and Emily were out front.  
"I need to talk to you." I said to Brandon pulling myself together. I walked into the house with them following behind me. I ordered them to sit down while Clifton sat next to me in the chair. I didn't wait for them to say anything. "I'm pregnant." I said looking down at Clifton.  
"Oh umm... Okay." Brandon said. "Yay! I'm gonna be an uncle." He said just like Sabrina said she was gonna be an aunt.  
"Wanna order some pizza and watch a movie?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah sure. Are you both staying here tonight?" I asked them.  
"Yeah is that okay?" I nodded my head. Clifton called in the two large pizzas and he picked out a movie for us to watch when the pizza got here. We decided to watch Rock Of Ages.  
"Okay this has a lot of sex scenes and Abbi gets horny easily." Clifton said as the doorbell rang for the pizzas.  
"Clifton my brother doesnt need to know that go get the door." I said my face turning red. He left and came back with the pizzas. We each took a slice and then laid down with our partners. I could only eat a little because we didn't know if I would throw it up or not.  
As the movie went on I did find myself getting horny. I texted Clifton asking him to finger me. I was still in my dress so it would be easy for him too. When he got it he nodded his head and brought his hand between my legs. We were under a blanket so Brandon and Emily couldn't see what we were doing. He slipped his finger into my panties and began fingering me. I tried to be quiet as much as I could.  
"Abbi are you okay?" Emily asked me.  
"Yeah just cramps from my baby child here." I said back as Clifton continued to finger me. I decided I had had enough and told them I was tired and going to bed. They knew Clifton always put me to sleep so he came with me. When we got to our room he started kissing my neck and telling me how beautiful I was. I got naked and laid down as he got naked too. He pushed into me and began moving. The last thing I remember was telling Clifton I loved him as he went back downstairs to finish the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Clifton p.o.v

CHAPTER 5  
CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY  
FIVE WEEKS PREGNANT  
Once Abbi was almost asleep after our sex, I went back downstairs to finish the movie. I was surprised that Brandon and Emily weren't doing anything. They had been dating since they were both 14. They are now 17. They waited about two years to have sex where as me and Abbi waited about 3 minutes. Brandon loved her, you could tell. He loved her almost as much as I loved Abbi  
"Could you guys be an more louder?" Brandon asked laughing as I came back down fixing my pants.  
"Yeah I bet we could." I responded laying down on the other couch across from them. They both laughed.  
"I hate living in California where it is always so hot. Its not good for Abbi." I said complaining.  
"Dude I can't believe you got my sister pregnant in the first place." Brandon said to me.  
"Wait I thought you were okay with it." I said confused.  
"Of course I'm not okay with it. I just have to make Abbi think I am okay with it." I was a little hurt by this. Of course I didn't mean to make Abbi pregnant it just happened. But I loved Abbi and my baby. And I would not let anyone tell me how to raise my child. I wanted to grow old with Abbi. I wanted to do and see everything with her and my child. Its us against the world now. No one else matters.  
"So I bet you are pissed off at me." I said to him.  
"Yeah pretty much." That was I could hear until I went upstairs to be with Abbi. I laid down next to her and she rolled over to lay with a hand on my chest and her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and fell into a good nights sleep.

*NEXT MORNING*  
I woke up to Abbi yelling my name from the bathroom. As I ran in there I saw blood hanging from her mouth and some throw up and more blood in the toilet. I quickly got her dressed because she was naked from the night before and got her into the car. I called my parents on the way to the hospital letting them know what was going on. I had also called her doctor to tell him what was going on and he was already at the hospital. We arrived and I saw her doctor and some others nurses who rushed over to us to help me after I parked the car and brought her to the sidewalk.  
"She looks terrible." Someone said.  
"Thats a lie. She is beautiful no matter what is wrong with her." I said. The nursed looked at me and smiled.  
"I can tell you love her." She said. I smiled too.  
"I love her more than you think. Hey Dr. Cullen is there something wrong with the baby if she is throwing up blood?" I asked.  
"No I think it just might be because she didn't have enough food in her and there happened to be blood in the stomach. It happens a lot with pregnant women but not all the time. It might be more common for her age. We will run some tests and make sure everything is okay." He said making sure I was okay before they took her away from me. I went to sit down and I texted everyone I knew and everyone Abbi knew to tell them what was going on.  
"Please tell me she is okay." I heard my mothers panicked voice behind me.  
"I don't know they haven't told me anything yet." Next I saw Jake walk in and come over to us.  
"Oh my god are you okay? Is she okay?" He asked me.  
"Not sure." I said starring ahead of me. I needed to be with her. I hated knowing she was sick and I couldn't help. I really wish I didn't get her pregnant. She wouldn't be going through any of this if it wasn't for me. "I wish I didn't get her pregnant. She wont be able to live like this. I ruined her whole life in ten minutes." I said letting tears fall down my face. I felt Jake grab my shoulder.  
"Man you can't say stuff like that. She loves you, you love her, she loves that baby, you love the baby. We all know you didn't want it to happen that way but for some reason it did." I put my head in my hands and cried. I loved her and that baby, I really did. But when it is putting so much pain on Abbi what was I suppose to do? I wanted to have a happy little family but we have been to the hospital 2 times since she got pregnant and she is only 5 weeks along. Christmas was also coming up fast and I need to go shopping.  
"Mr. Petersen?" I heard Abbi's doctor say.  
"Yes." I said standing up.  
"She is okay. It was just when she threw up something cut up her throat and blood came up with it. We checked, its all healed and she will be fine. We would like her to stay here for a little bit. You can go see her." He said telling me her room and me and my parents and Jake went to see her. When we got in there she was asleep.  
"She looks drained." My mom said.  
"She looks beautiful to me." I said. I sat down in the seat and brought it closer to the bed as I held her hand. As I grabbed her hand she woke up. She looked around for a bit and closed her eyes again. She didn't open but she began to talk.  
"Is he okay?" She said talking about the baby.  
"Yeah he is fine. You both are fine. But they want you to stay here for a few hours to check on you." I said to her.  
"I know they told me that before I fell asleep." She said to me. I hated putting Abbi through this type of stuff. She didn't need this. Yesterday I got a text message from Brandon saying that their grandmother got lung cancer and was in the hospital, I didn't tell her that though. Brandon said she only had about five weeks to live. Abbi would be ten weeks pregnant. Kathy, Nana as she calls her, would not be able to see her great grand child be born or see him grow up. That crushed me. I would have to tell Abbi at some point. I knew she would stay strong for as long as she could.

*LATER THAT DAY*

I got Abbi through the front door and onto the couch. She said she was fine and I was acting like she was crippled and not pregnant. I laughed at her. My sister calls her prego. She threw up a couple more times on the ride home but there was no blood.  
"Oh my god where have you guys been?" Brandon came down the stairs screaming at me.  
"Dude chill we went to the hospital. Abbi was throwing up blood. She is fine now though." I said getting her some water. "Stop yelling." I said to him. Brandon was always a good friend to me.  
"We need to tell her about Nana." He said to me. I nodded my head.  
"Hey Abbi we need to talk to you." I said walking into her. She sat up taking the water from me. She looked at Brandon and he was looking down.  
"What going on?" She asked looking at him then me over and over. Brandon began to cry and she really knew something was wrong. "Brandon whats wrong?" She asked him getting upset.  
"Abbi, Nana is sick with lung cancer. She only has about five weeks to live." I said to her taking her hand. She took her hand away from me and started balling her eyes out. "Abbi, I'm so sorry." I said trying to hug her.  
"She wont get to see our baby grow up. She wont get to see us get married or Emily and Brandon get married. I can't believe this." She said sobbing into my chest. I know she was upset about Kathy not being able to see our child. But we needed to get to the hospital to tell Kathy and have Kathy be with Abbi for the time she is alive.  
"Do you wanna go to the hospital to see her?" I asked her. "She should know about the baby." I said. Abbi nodded her head and got up and held Brandons hand as we all went outside and into my car. I drove to where Kathy was and walked into the hospital.  
"Hi we are here for Kathy Jukins." I said. The nurse looked at me and her eyes filled with tears. "Is everything okay?" I asked sending Abbi and Brandon to sit down.  
"Sir, she died this morning at seven." She said getting a tissue to blow her nose.  
"Oh my god." Was all I could say. "My Baby." I whispered. I walked over to Abbi and Brandon.  
"Man please just please tell me she is okay." Brandon said to me and I shook me head. "Oh my god."  
"Man I'm so sorry." I said to him falling on my knees next to them crying. "I don't know what its like but I'm sorry." I said to them sobbing. Abbi's parent then came through the doors. The saw me and came over.  
"Whats going on?" Her mom asked.  
"Kathy died this morning." I said. Her mom looked at me and began crying. It was her mom. Her mom was everything to them. Whenever I was over they talked about her. I met her a couple times and each time I did I felt like she was my grandmother too. She loved everyone she talked to and made them feel the same. She was a wonderful person who didn't deserve to be taken from this life so soon.  
"Okay. The funeral will be in a week or so." Her mom said. We all got our selves together and went home. Abbi's parents and Brandon stayed at the hospital to figure stuff out.  
"Abbi, I'm sorry. We all loved her." I said. She nodded her head. Her crying had stopped but I knew there would be more later. She held my hand as tight as she could while we drove home.  
"We should go shopping. We should start getting baby stuff." She said. I saw a smile spread across her face as she said that. As long as it made her happy we would be going shopping. She always told me that there was a bump growing there that only she could see. She was so adorable. When she was little she always told me about how she wanted to have lots of babies when she was older. She wanted them each about three years apart and then after her third or fourth child wait a couple years and have another so the first baby was at least 10 years older than the last. "Clifton?" She asked while I drove to the mall.  
"Yeah Baby?" I asked her back.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" I asked confused.  
"Giving me the greatest gift anyone could give someone. These 8 months are going to be hard and when the baby comes it will be even harder, but I believe in my heart we can do it. But just promise me one thing, okay?" She said turning to me.  
"Anything." I said holding her hand tighter.  
"If you ever get tired of me or the baby, tell me. Don't sit around the house all mad. I will let you hang out with your friends. I know you say its just me, but friends are there too." She said.  
"Okay but you do the same. You are younger than I am and you shoudn't have to be going through something like this. We should invite all of our friends over to tell them." I said to her.  
"Good idea. How about Saturday. There will be no funeral or anything so I think we will be good for now." She said as we pulled up to the mall. I walked around to her side of the car and pulled her out of the car and to my chest. I kissed her and pulled away and began walking with her pressed to my side. I kissed her forehead as she opened the door and we both stepped into the mall. As we walked by people they looked us. I looked down at Abbi and she was looking up at me with a big smile on her face and a look in her eye telling me she loved me.  
"I love you." I said to her. She smiled even more.  
"I love you too." She said as we walked into the children store. She walked around picking out clothes that could work for a boy and a girl.  
"Hey Babe, you can pick out one outfit for a girl and one for a boy okay?" She jumped around looking at the clothes for girls.  
"You can pick it out for a boy okay? And I will pick it out for a girl." She said getting happier. I loved seeing her happy like this.  
"Sure babe." I said walking over to the boys section. I found a cute boys outfit that I knew Abbi would love. I walked back over to her. She was holding her belly and smiling. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her so my hands were on her stomach. She giggled as I ran my hands over her teeny tiny bump.  
"I'm ready to pay." She said as she led me over to the check out. She got out what money she had, which was a lot, and paid.  
"I'll buy dinner." I said taking the bags for her and walking out the door. We began walking to the food court when people started looking at me and Abbi. Abbi got close to me and berried her head into me arm so no one could see her face. She felt like everywhere we went everyone knew she was pregnant. As people looked at us I gave them the dirtiest look I could.  
"I hate when people stare." Abbi said into my arm.  
"I know honey. I do too." I did hate it when people look at us funny but it had to be worse for her. She was the one carrying the baby. "Don't care what they think. They don't know the story. You could have been raped for all they know." I said. She laughed and took her face out of my arm. "What do you want?" I asked her as we walked up to tons of fast food places to go to.  
"Burger King." She said. I saw that one coming. Doesn't matter where we go she always somehow gets a huge burger from somewhere.  
"You are gonna get fat." I said to her.  
"Wait about three more weeks and we will come to that." She said walking to get in line. She got chicken that I was surprised about and fries. We sat down to eat and some of my friends from school came over.  
"Hey Clifton." My friend Todd said.  
"Oh hey guys. You know Abbi. Brandon's little sister." They all looked at each other.  
"So you are the girl he wont shut up about." James said. She blushed.  
"Abbi this is Todd and James." I said pointing to them as I said their names. "Wanna join us?" I asked them. They sat down.  
"What are you guys doing here?" James asked us.  
"Oh you know, hunting elephants." Abbi said. James looked at her and then started laughing. "What the hell do you think we are doing here?" She asked. They both laughed this time.  
"That was good kid." He said holding his hand out to high five her.  
"I'm not a kid." She said as James put his hand back down.  
"Oh yeah. Not when you are carrying a kid." She shot him a look and then looked at me.  
"They know?" She said. I nodded and looked down. "If either of you say anything to anyone I will kick my foot so far up your ass you will have toes for teeth." She said. She threw her food away and came back to us. James was sitting next to me but he moved to where she was sitting so me and Abbi could sit next to each other. I began to talking to him even though I had no idea what we were talking about because I was listening to Abbi talk to Todd.

* ABBI P.O.V*

"You're a freshman right?" Todd asked me.  
"Yeah." I said making small talk. "I'm Brandon Verville's little sister." I said to him.  
"Oh yeah. I have talked to him a couple times about sports. Uh I heard you and Clifton are having a baby." He said.  
"Yeah. He wasn't suppose to tell anyone till Saturday at our party and our house but I guess that didn't work out." I said rolling my eyes and looking at Clifton. He looked at me.  
"Oh. Well congrats!" Todd said all happy. "Why were you guys gonna have a party?"  
"So we could tell my friends and his friends all at the same time. I guess his friends are special." I said laughing.  
"I am pretty damn special." He said to me. I laughed more. I shook my head still laughing. "I kinda freaked out when he told me."  
"What did he tell you guys?" I asked.  
"Well we all knew you guys were dating and that you were fourteen. Brandon said he did hear like noises coming from your room but he didn't think anything of it. And when Clifton came to school all freaked out that you were sick and had been for days he kinda told us why." Oh. okay. Well how could I be mad at he was worried about me. "He really does love you." Todd said.  
"I know." I said back to him smiling. "I know. You guys wanna go shop?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads. "We have to look at cribs and changing tables and all that other fun stuff." I said getting on Clifton's back. He carried me from store to store trying to find stuff for the baby. I had had enough and we decided to all go back to our place. Todd and James would follow us in Todd's car behind us. "I'm horny." I said to Clifton once we were on the road.  
"Pull your shorts down and move your panties to the side." He said to me. I did what I was told. I opened my legs as he stuck his fingers in me. I moaned out as he began moving his fingers.  
"Uh god baby." I moaned. I threw my head back in pleasure.

*TODD P.O.V*

"What are they doing?" I asked James because all we could see was Abbi with her head tilted back and Clifton with his hand over near her.  
"He is probably fingering her. He always says that the sex the night before was great remember?" He told me. I had never had sex. I don't know what it feels like and I want to know very badly. I would ask Clifton about it but somehow he would somehow change it to his sex life with Abbi. I like Abbi, but I really didn't want to know how perfect her boobs were. I wanted to have sex with someone special. Someone who loves me for me and doesn't just want to fuck me. Or even just someone who sees the value in sex. I drove past Clifton and saw that he was fingering her. Neither one of them were paying attention to us so we had like a whole porn show.  
"God I want that." I said to James as I looked at the road as I drove.  
"Yeah me too. We should as if we can join." James said taking out his phone. I saw Clifton take his phone out, show it Abbi and then they both looked over at us. James put his tongue in between his fingers that he made shaped like a V. Abbi laughed and nodded her head while Clifton shock his head no. James got a text back that I saw Abbi typing on Cliftons phone.  
'Todd can join'I laughed. I would join but I didn't want Clifton there. Clifton would never let me fuck his pregnant girlfriend. That was way out of the plan.  
"Clifton would never even let me touch her. Let alone have sex with her." I said to James. He looked at me.  
"You were actually thinking about having sex with her?" He said to me shocked.  
"Uh yeah?" I said. "She's beautiful. The way Clifton says how wonderful the sex is she must be good in bed." I said to him. "But Clifton would never ever ever let me. I need to find someone of my own." I said pulling off the high way. James nodded his head and I pulled onto a side street following Clifton. They pulled into a drive way and I pulled in behind them.  
"Wow guys. That was a nice little show you put on for us." James said getting out of the car laughing.  
"You're welcome." Abbi said unlocking the house and going in. She went upstairs while the rest of us sat down on the couch.  
"Did you guys really watch?" Clifton said to us.  
"Yeah... of course we did. It was like our own little porn."  
"I bet you guys sucked each others dicks." He said. I laughed. We were always joking about that.  
"Hey, at that party on Saturday, are we gonna drink?" I asked Clifton.  
"Fuck no. Abbi got pissed off at me for drinking that night. She hasn't been able to stop throwing up." He said. Thats why he was kinda pissed at us all at school. Just then she came down the stairs in sweatpants and a t-shirt.  
"Yeah there will be no more drinking in my house." She said. She walked over to Clifton and sat on his lap while we all sat just looking at each other.  
"Maybe its time for us to go?" I asked James.  
"Yeah. I got stuff to do." We said our goodbyes and that was the last I heard from anyone from the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

*CLIFTON P.O.V*

CHAPTER 6  
6 WEEKS PREGNANT

Today we had the funeral for Abbi's grandmother. Abbi was getting a slight bump now because she was a small person, you could see it. I turned over and faced Abbi as I woke up. I rubbed her back knowing this day was going to be hard on her.  
"We gotta get ready to go to school babe." I said. Abbi only had about a month left of school before she was going to be home schooled. More and more people we beginning to know she was pregnant. People asked me all the time not knowing it was my kid.  
"I don't want to." She moaned out and turned so she was facing me. I began to kiss her. Our lips moved together like we were meant for each other. I brought my hand lower down as she pushed her body up into my hand. She never broke away from the kiss.  
"We cant." I said as we broke away from the kiss. "We don't have enough time."I said lifting my body up just far enough so she couldn't try to kiss me. She dropped her arms so I could get up and she sighed.  
"I actually hate you." She said and I laughed. "You cant just start something and not end it." She said getting up and stomping over to my bathroom. "Now my fucking jeans don't fit." She said throwing them back into my room. I picked them up and placed them on the bed. I walked into the bathroom to see her crying. "Fucking pregnancy hormones." I heard her say. I wrapped my arms around her as she did her hair and make up. "Will help me put my pants on?" She asked me. Pretty much asking me to go get her clothes.  
"I guess so."I said walking out. I knew none of her jeans fit so I might as well grab some sweats. I also grabbed one of my sweat shirts that was too small for me but would fit her now that she was beginning to grow a bump. I went back into Abbi as she was only in panties and a bra and tank top. I slipped her pants on and gave her her shirt to put on. Of course it was the most revealing shirt that I could find. She rolled her eyes at me.  
"You fucking perv." She said putting the shirt on and heading down stairs. I went and got dressed and made sure our clothes were ready for tonight and headed downstairs with her. She ate breakfast while I got her vitamins out for her to take to stay healthy while being pregnant. " I need to tell my softball coaches." She was on a special travel team for softball. She practiced from September to March and in March it ends for high school softball. Once high school is done they start up again and have 4 games every weekend. It was a lot and a pregnant person wont be able to do what everyone else is doing. Of course she will go to the practices and watch what they are doing, she just can't play.  
"Do you have practice tonight?" I asked her.  
"Yeah but I can't go."She said. I forgot we had the wake. "We can go tomorrow." She said finishing her breakfast and packing her bag. I grabbed her bag and mine and headed out to start the car while she locked the door. School was going to be tough.

*AT THE WAKE*  
*ABBI P.O.V*

Saying goodbye to my grandmother was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. We still had the funeral tomorrow where we really got to say goodbye but today was still hard. It was hard seeing people I loved crying. Seeing my cousins there and not knowing why they were there. It didn't help that I was pregnant and my hormones were all out of wack. Clifton stayed right by my side the whole time. When we had to stand in the line to shake hands, Clifton was right there with my parents, Brandon and I. My cousin Sarah was there to support us and I knew I needed to tell her I was pregnant. When we were younger I used to joke around that I was pregnant, now I really am pregnant.  
"Hey Sarah." I said walking up to her and hugging her. She smiled and said hi back. "I need to talk to you about something." Sarah was only a few months older than me and she was very understanding about everything.  
"We can go outside." She said walking to the door and holding it open for me. "So, whats up? Hows Clifton?" She said winking.  
"Thats what we have to talk to about."  
"What happened?" She asked getting worried.  
"I'm pregnant with Clifton's child." I said. I saw her eyes light up.  
"Are you serious?!" She said hitting my arm.  
"Yes! And I would like you to be the god mother." I said smiling. I saw tears fall from her eyes.  
"Of course I will be the god mother." Sarah wasn't just my cousin. She was my sister, my best friend, she was everything to me. It was good to know that my grandmother was happy. She wasn't hurting. I knew she would be disappointed if she knew I was pregnant at a very very young age but she would understand. She always told me to love easily. To chase after my dreams no matter how far or how hard it would be. To love with an open heart and be proud for the children I created. She told me to love who I wanted and don't care what other people say. She was the nicest women anyone would meet.  
"How far along are you?" Sarah asked breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"About six weeks." I said. Clifton then came outside and talked to us also. "We are all going back to my parents house for food. Are we gonna go?" I asked Clifton.  
"I mean, we should. We don't have to stay long but we should still go." I guess he was right.

* AT ABBI'S PARENTS HOUSE*

"Everyone, Abbi has some news." My mom said. It caught me off guard because I didn't think I would be telling everyone about my pregnancy. I looked at Clifton who was sitting next to me, He nodded his head telling me that we should tell.  
"Okay.. uh... I didn't know I wasn't going to tell everyone TODAY but uh..." I trailed off looking at Clifton. He stood up and held my hand. He put another hand on my belly. "I'm pregnant." I said. I heard a couple sighs, a couple congrats and my grandfather left the room. I followed after him.  
"Grandpa wait!" I yelled as I ran after my grandfather. "Whats wrong?" I asked after we had stopped walking.  
"I'm not mad that you're pregnant. I'm mad that your grandmother will never be able to see the baby." I understood what he was saying.  
"Grandpa, she will see the baby. When the baby is born, she will be in the room with us. She will be there to see the birth of her grandchild. I promise." I said hugging him.  
"I promise to keep good care of both of them." I heard Clifton behind us. I let go of my grandfather and turned around. I smiled at Clifton as he smiled back at me. "I'll keep them safe." I walked over to Clifton and hugged him.  
"Keep care of my grandbaby. Shes the only girl on this side." My grandfather said patting Clifton on the shoulder and walking away. Thats when I knew we were gonna be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

CHAPTER 7

ABBI P.O.V  
6 WEEKS PREGNANT  
I only had a couple more weeks until I could finally be home schooled. I was sick of kids picking on me in the halls for being pregnant at fourteen.

I rolled out of bed before Clifton and made my way to the bathroom. I fixed my hair and make up and went to put clothes on. As I changed I felt

Clifton wrap his arms around me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said kissing my neck.

"Good morning handsome." I said smiling holding his arms that were around my waist. "I'm going to make some food." I said to him breaking away

from his grip and kissing him as I walked by. His lips molded to mine and he kissed me back never wanting to break away. I walked down the stairs

to the kitchen and made Clifton some food. He came down the stairs and looked at me making food.

"Yoga pants look good on pregos." I turned around to look at him. I was always skinny enough to wear yoga shorts but I won't be skinny for much

longer.

"I'm gonna be so fat that you aren't gonna love me." I said to him.

"Abbi, I will always love you. You wont be fat. You're carrying a child of course your belly is going to get bigger, you won't be any different to me. I

love you." He said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "We gotta go." He said pulling away and grabbing some money and our

bags.

"Wait."

"What?"He asked

"I love you too." I said smiling. He hugged me and walked me to the front door and opened it for me driving us to school. I really hated going to

school. Today I had life skills first and I knew the class was gonna suck. We stopped to get coffees so we were a little late getting to school. We

walked in the door as soon as the bell rang.

"Bye. Love you." Clifton said kissing me. I walked to first class and sat down next to a kid named Tyler. Tyler knew I was pregnant but no one else

in the class knew. Clifton always said a ton of people knew but they really didn't, they all thought it was a rumor.

"Hey Abs." Tyler said to me as I came up and sat next to him.

. "Hey Ty."

"How you doing?" He asked me.

"We're getting there." I said just as the teacher began to start class.

"Okay guys, today we will be starting the sexual unit of the class. We will start with pregnancy. I think its a good place to start." Oh great. Just my

luck. " If you get pregnant at a young age, it will ruin your whole life. It would suck. Your relationship would fall apart and never work out."The

teacher said. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes as I picked up my bag and walked out of the room. "Abbi!" The teacher yelled down the hall

following me. She grabbed me by the arm. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"It sucks so bad that you are saying a baby would ruin everything. A relationship,a life. I sure as hell don't think MY baby is going to ruin

everything." I saw a look of shock come over her face. "Yeah I'm pregnant." I yelled throughout the hall way. I saw Clifton come out of a room from

down the hall with a couple more students coming out of other classrooms. "Yeah I'm fucking pregnant!" I yelled down the hall. I broke down crying

falling to the floor. Clifton came up to me wrapping me in his arms.

"Son, you should bring her home." Someone said. Clifton lifted me up and brought me to the car. He put me down at my door and walked around to

his side of the car. I turned around and looked at him as he was already looking at me.

"Abbi, why?" Was all he said looking at me with sad eyes. "Now everyone on that side of the hallway knows."

"I'm sick of everything. Of people, getting called a slut,whore,hoe. I am so mad that my parents and brother hate us because of this. Something that

we didn't want to happen this way. All I ask is that people understand where I am coming from. I could have been raped for all they know." Clifton

nodded his head in understanding. He then pulled something out of his pocket.

"I was gonna wait to give this to you but..."He pulled it out and handed me a box. "This is a promise ring. From this day forward I promise to love

you and our baby. I promise to tell you 'I love you' every night and show you I do every day. I promise I will never leave when you need me. I

promise to help you with this baby and be there." He walked over to my side of the car grabbing my hand. "Abbi, don't listen to what other people

say. You are beautiful and you are carrying another beautiful person. I love you, thats all that matters." I then knew he was right. I over react about

everything.

"Oh Clifton." I said opening the box. I had finally stopped crying and was able to see. "We needed to tell my coaches." I said looking at him putting

the ring on my finger.

"Oh yeah we do. Wanna go now?" He asked me.

"Yeah. They have lessons right now but... whatever." I knew he was gonna do whatever I wanted. He helped me into the car and started heading to

the building from the town next to ours. I didn't really know where we were,I just kept looking at my ring. Soon Clifton stopped and put the car in

park. I looked up and we were at the building. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Clifton grabbed my hand as we walked into the

building. We walked in and I was right, there was lessons going on. We were always missing school for this travel team

.  
"Guys what the hell. My girls already have this down and have had it down for weeks now!" I heard my one of my coaches, Stephan yell. He looked

over as the door opened. "Abbi. Come here. I need you to teach them this." I looked at Clifton.

"I can't do a lot of stuff..." I said walking over.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I'll tell you later but I'll try what are we doing? Is there running or jumping?" I asked.

"No." Okay I could do it. "Its only for catchers though."

"All right what do I need to do?" I asked.

"Be careful." Clifton said to me. Stephan told me what he wanted me to do and I did it. The boys all looked at me and looked confused.

"Explain to them." Stephan said rubbing his head.

"Okay. So you jump up, stay low. Turn your feet like when you hit but turn all they around. Bring your hand close to your face and throw it low. Its

pretty easy." I said rubbing my belly.

"Thank you, Abbi." Stephan said. "Okay well you didn't come here to help these dummies. Whats up?" He asked me.

"Uh. I don't want to say in front of everyone." He looked at me then Clifton.

"Lets go into my office." Stephan said to me. Clifton followed behind me.

"Is Courtney here?" I asked as we walked past her office.

"Yeah. You need me?" She asked. I nodded my head. We all walked into Stephan's office.

"Well this isn't easy to say but-"I said but Stephan cut in.

"You're pregnant." He said. Courtney look at me like she was about to lose her mind

.  
"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, you are here on a school day. You asked me if the activity involved running or jumping and when you were talking to the boys, you rubbed

your belly." Well someone catches on fast.

"Well yeah. I'm pregnant." I said holding Clifton's hand. "I will still come to all practices and when games start, I will be at the games. They baby is

due around July- August."

"Are you keeping it?" Courtney asked

.  
"As of right now, yes."

"Well there is nothing that we can say really. Good luck. Congrats!" Courtney said hugging me. Clifton watched as they both looked at each other. He

helped me stand up and we walked out of the office. As we walked out we saw that all the boys were standing outside the door listening.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. "That was a private conversation and you all listened in on it?!" I started flipping out. Clifton rubbed my back trying to calm

me down. "Make them run or something!" I yelled. Of course everyone listens to the pregnant lady and they had to run for the rest of the lesson

.  
"Maybe we should go." Clifton said leading me out the door. We got in the car and he started to drive home. "You cause a lot of problems." He said

to me.

"Its just who I am." I said laughing. "I'm hungry. Baby needs to be fed."

"Want me to get some food?" Clifton asked me.

"Well we have mac and cheese at home. Will you make it for me?" I asked him

.  
"Uh. I don't know how?" He asked.

"Fine. I'll make it." I said crossing my arms.

"Wanna share?" He asked me. I gave him a look as he pouted his lips looking at me.

"Clifton... Ugh. I hate you. I'll make you some too. I cant eat the whole box by myself anyway." I said taking out my phone to check to see if I had

any texts. We got home and right away I went to make food. I got the water boiling as Clifton came into the room. He grabbed my butt and started

moving his hands up. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Shh. I'm trying to do something." He said closing his eyes.

"What make me horny?"I laughed. I knew that was exactly what he was trying to do. "Clifton, Just go jack off or something." I felt his hands stop.

"Are you serious? Why don't you do it?" He asked me. I gave in and decided I would. He sat down on the counter while I did so. Once he was good I

washed my hands... four times and finished the food.

"Okay you butt, its done." I yelled to him after he went to shower. I then heard the front door swing open and hit the wall. "What the hell?" I asked.

"CLIFTON WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard Todd yell.

"Todd, whats the matter?" I asked walking over to where he was.

"YOU!" He yelled at me. I stood there shocked wondering what I did. I never did anything. Clifton walked down the stairs and grabbed Todd by the

arm.

"Don't you ever yell at her like that again." Clifton said to him. I could see that tears started to form in his eyes. "What did she ever do to you?" He

said as his voice started getting louder.

"She took you away from everyone. You don't hang out anymore. You never answer the phone. Its all because you fucked her and knocked her up!"

Todd yelled at Clifton.

"I never knocked her up. We did something that we both wanted and we made a baby. Shit happens, Todd. Do you think either of us wanted this to

happen this way? No we didn't. We would have loved to wait and have a baby later in life but you know what? Sex is great and we didn't want to wait

to have sex. The baby came after. We are humans we make mistakes." Clifton yelled at Todd. I had tears in my eyes as I walked over to Todd and

slapped him across the face. He started to come after me but Clifton grabbed him before he could do anything.

"You bitch!" He yelled at me.

"I'm the bitch? You came charging into my house, you yelled at my boyfriend that I was a problem because I got pregnant when I never wanted to

get pregnant, then I slapped you and you went to charge at me and I'm the bitch? Brandon always said you were a dick. I should have listened." I

said yelling back at him. "Get out of my house and don't come back!" I yelled shoving him out the door and slamming it. "I'm serious about him not

coming back. I never want to see him in or near this house. I hate him... A lot." I went back into the kitchen to get the food.

"Abbi, you just told me like a week ago that if I wanted to go hang out with my friends I could." Clifton said taking a bowl from me. He was right, I

did say that.

"That was before I knew Todd was a dick. You can go hang out with friends if you want. I'm not holding you back. Just not Todd." I took a bite from

the mac and cheese looking up at him. He looked back at me.

"Well I'm leaving. Bye." He put his bowl down and grabbed his keys and walked out the door. I knew he was mad at me. Of course later he will

blame me for the fight we just had with Todd. I knew I just needed to relax and not worry. He will come around sooner or later. I decided to finish

eating and take a shower and text some friends seeing what they were doing. Of course they wanted nothing to do with me. Was I also blowing my

friend off?

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

'Abbi, I wont be home tonight. I love you. Be safe-Clifton' I got a text from Clifton. I tried calling him but he shut his phone off. I right away went

around and locked all the doors and windows. I knew he was still mad at me. I knew I shouldn't be mad at him, but why was he mad at me?

"Sabrina?" I said as I called her.

"Yeah?" She said back to me.

"Is Clifton there? Or do you know where he is?" I asked her. I was starting to get nervous.

"He's at Todd's. He came by earlier to get some clothes and then left." She said to me. Thats why he shut his phone off. Can I be mad now? "Why

whats up?" She asked me.

"He's mad at me and he left and I got a text from him saying that he wouldn't be home tonight and when I tried calling him he shut his phone off." I

said feeling tears form in my eyes.

"Abbi, relax he just needs a little break. All of this has been really hard on him." She said.

"Would you like me to come over?" She asked me.

"Would you?"

"Of course I would. I'll be there in five. Bye." She said then hung up. I guess we both needed to get away from each other for a while. I sat around

for a few minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I answer it and there was a look on Sabrina's face like something horrible happened.

"What happened?" I asked

.  
"Abbi, its Clifton." She said

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screamed this time

.  
"He got into a car crash. He his in the hospital. We need to go now." She said. How could she be so calm about this? I rushed around getting my

wallet and phone as Sabrina started the car. I locked the house and rushed out to the car and we drove over to the hospital. When we got there

some of Clifton's friends were in the waiting room along with his parents. His mom came right over to me and told me everything that happened.

"They shocked him back to life, Abbi." With that I let the tears run down my face. I knew there was a chance that he wasn't alive. I never got to tell

him I loved him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Petersen." A nurse called. We all stood up and Clifton's parents, his sister and I all walked over to where the nurse was standing. "He is

alive. He has a lot of injuries. It will take time to heal. Two people at a time can go see him." The nurse said.

"Can I go?" I asked his parents.

"Sure. I'll go with her." His mom said.

"Wait, Mom. Let her go alone. They need to talk." Sabrina said. Her mom looked at me and understood letting me go on my own. I walked down the

hall barley holding myself together. When I walked in the room Clifton was watching T.V.

"Hey." I said as I walked in the room.

"Why are you here?" He barked at me.

"Uh... I love you and I needed to make sure you are okay. Just because we fight sometimes doesn't mean that you aren't the most important

person in my life."I said to him. He just looked at me. I walked over to his bed. "Clifton, I thought you died. When your mom told me that they had

to shock you to bring you back I knew there was a chance you may not have survived." I felt tears running down my face. " I can't lose you, Clifton.

I love you more than anything in the world and to lose you, I couldn't live with that." I said standing there crying.

"Whatever." He said looking back at the T.V. "Maybe we should take a break from each other." He said.

"What? Did you just break up with me?"I asked.

"No. I said we should take a break." He said

.  
"In other words, you want to go fuck other girls and not worry about me or this baby?"I said to him wiping my eyes.

"Thats not what I said."

"But you were thinking it." I started raising my voice. "You promised." I held my hand up. I began to take the ring off. "Take it. I don't want it." I

handing it to him. I then turned around and began to walk out of the room. "I love you." I said to him as I stepped outside. I stepped farther away

from the door and stopped. I slid down the wall just far enough away from his room so he couldn't hear me cry.

*CLIFTON P.O.V*  
"I love you." She said as she left the room.

"I love you, Abbi." I said as she left the room, but I was too late. She was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY  
6 WEEKS PREGNANT  
CLIFTON P.O.V

I messed up. I messed up big time. I should have never let Abbi walk out that door. I knew the second she walked out the door that I screwed up. I knew she was gonna go down the hall and cry.

"Clifton?" I heard someone say at the door. "Can we come in?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, Mom." I said. I could feel a headache coming on but I pushed it aside.

"Clifton, don't freak okay?" My mom said.

"What happened?" I asked her. Right away I thought of Abbi. What did she do?

"We can't find Abbi anywhere." She said. "We looked everywhere. We sent Sabrina back to your house and she couldn't find her. She said she knew that Abbi had been there though." I felt relieved that she was okay.

"She's at Gabby's." I said mostly talking to myself.

"How do you know?" They asked me.

"Gabby is her only friend besides Tyler that knows she is pregnant. We were gonna tell everyone but we never did for some reason." I said looking at the T.V. "I need to get her back." I said.

"Yeah. You do. I know its been hard with her grandmother dying and her being pregnant, but you're all she has left, Clifton. If you want something to fight for, fight for her." My mom said. One problem, I don't get out of here for another week. I knew exactly how to get her back too.

*ABBI P.O.V*

I picked myself up off the floor and made my way out of the building. I sneaked out the door so no one saw me. I started walking home. I knew that's the first place they would look for me so I got clothes together and called my parents.

'Mom.' I called her crying. 'I need you' I cried more. I knew she would come get me because of everything that has been going on.

'I'll be right there.' She said into the phone then hung up. I waited for her outside. She pulled up and I got into the car. "What did he do to you?" She asked me.

"He broke my heart. That's what he did to me." I said looking straight ahead. I knew Brandon was gonna kick his ass and it would be really bad. We pulled up to the house and Brandon came out.

"What happened? Do I need to kick his ass?" He asked me.

"He's already in the hospital he doesn't need to be injured more." I said wiping some tears away.

"What?!"He yelled. "When the hell did he get put in the hospital?!" He continued to yell.

"A few hours ago." I said shrugging. I saw him flash a look at me. " He got in a car accident. They had to shock him back to life. When I went to see him he said we should take a break. Or he pretty much said I wanna go fuck other girls and not worry about me and this baby." I said.

"Holy shit. Abbi, he has only been with you he wont do anything like that. I need to go see him. Wanna come?" He asked me.

"I don't think I should." I said looking down. He needed time away from me. I wasn't in the mood to see him either.

"Abbi, he might want to see you. You don't have to come in or anything but just come just in case, you know?" I understood what he was saying.

"Fine I'll go. You gotta buy me an ice cream though." I said smiling.

"Mom, can I-" He went to talk but she threw the money at him knowing what he wanted. I laughed at him. He never has any money. We both went to his car and got in. He drove over to the hospital.

"Hi. Clifton Petersen." He said as we both walked up to the window.

"Yeah. Room 3124. Third floor." I guess they were letting more than two people in at a time. She opened the door for us and Brandon led me through the door.

"You can stay outside the door okay?" Brandon said to me as we walked to the door. I nodded my head as he hugged me and walked into Clifton's room.

*BRANDON'S P.O.V*

That motherfucker broke my little sisters heart. I was only here to know why.

"Hey man." I said walking into his room.

"Hi." He said back to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Abbi told me what happened." I said. I saw his eyes light up when I said her name.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked me.

"Yeah. She came home. I'm pretty sure she is spending the night at home. My house that is. Shes pretty torn up." I said looking at him. "What did you do to her?" I asked. "You broke her heart." I said to him. I only had a few jobs in this world; Care about my friends, love my family, go to school, my real job, love my girlfriend, and protect my sister, from everything and everyone. I never thought I would be protecting her from the love of her life and my best friend. The father of her baby. The person we both trusted, besides each other, the most.

"To tell you the truth man, I have no idea. All I know is, I need her back. I screwed up so much. I really love her, Brandon. I gave her this." He said holding up a ring.

"You proposed?!" I yelled.

"No, its a promise ring." Abbi said coming into the room. "But he broke the promise." She said. I looked at Clifton and his eyes opened wide.

"Abbi." He whispered. I saw her look at him then look at me. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I can forgive you, Clifton. But I'm not stupid enough to trust you again. I could trust you again, but it will be a while." She said sitting down. He nodded his head. I got right up in his face.

"You ever hurt my sister again I will punch you in the ball sack." I said to him. "I wont think twice. I will just punch you."

"Deal." He said turning to Abbi. "Abbi, I love you with all my heart. I'm the worst boyfriend ever. I broke a promise to the love of my life. To the only person I ever want to be with. To the person carrying my child. I fucked up, Abbi. You did nothing wrong. I should have never been mad at you for anything. I'm sorry I made you cry and I broke the one thing that you could trust me with; your heart." He finished. I rolled my eyes at the stupidness of it. I saw Abbi look down.

"I really don't know. You hurt me, really badly. I can tell you now, you fuck up again, you're done." She said. I knew she would forgive him. And I know when he fucks up next time, she will forgive him. I know they love each other. They love each other like I love Emily. I'm planning to propose to her during graduation. I only need her parents to approve.

"Hey guys?" I asked. They both looked at me so I knew they were paying attention to me. "I'm going propose to Emily during graduation." I said. Abbi got really excited and ran over to me. "You cant tell her." I said. I knew Abbi wouldn't tell.

"Oh, Brandon. I'm a bridesmaid." Abbi said.

"If the baby is a girl, she can be the flower girl." I said to Abbi knowing it would make her happy. I saw Clifton smiling. It was like when she was happy, he was happy too. It was weird. But I knew Clifton was right for my sister. If he wasn't, I wouldn't let him live this long.

*ABBI P.O.V*

I meant what I said about trusting Clifton. I also meant what I said about calling it off if he fucked up again. Most people would tell me I was stupid to take him back. He is the love of my life. I am carrying his child inside me. He is the only person keeping me sane on this planet. I know its hard on him. He has to be responsible for another person besides himself. For the rest of his life. He can't just leave. He has to pay for child support for the next eighteen years of the kids life.

"Abbi, please just love me." Clifton said to me.

"Clifton, I do love you." I said to him. I really did love him. How could I not love him? Shit gets hard. But everyone makes mistakes, even the people we love, we just have to learn to forgive and move on. I always tell people that. Should I trust Clifton again to know he wont hurt me? I guess we will just have to find out.

*A MONTH LATER. ABOUT 10 WEEKS PREGNANT* December. Close to Christmas

The last month has gone by pretty slow. Clifton is out of the hospital and we are still living together. He does show me every day that he loves me. My belly is getting bigger now. The doctor said we could know the sex of the baby in about two or three weeks. I am being home schooled now so it is easier for Clifton and I. I get him up and make him food. Once he is out the door I get myself ready and wait for my tutor to get here.

"Knock knock." She said coming into the house. We got a teacher who was a friend of my moms, Carrie.

"Oh hey Carrie. I just need some food and then we can start." I said finishing making my bagel and buttering it. We both walked over to the table where my books were and we started the lesson. It was stuff I was already learning so it wasn't anything new to me. I had five classes and they were all about 45 minutes long. I started after Clifton and sometimes he doesn't have afternoon classes so he comes home before I am even finished with my lessons.

"Okay." Carrie said once the lesson was done. "You have the next two weeks off for Christmas. You have no homework. You don't have to do any work. I'll see you soon. Have a good Christmas." She said hugging me.

"You too." I said hugging her back. When people hug me, they are always careful and make sure they don't touch my belly. Even Clifton does it. When we are asleep together in bed, he makes sure we are at least arms length apart. It pisses me off but whatever.

"Hey babe I'm home." Clifton said coming through the door just as Carrie left.

"Hey babe." I said kissing him. " Uh... Can we go shopping? I have no clothes that fit." I said. Of course he said yes. The mall was something that Clifton always enjoyed... For the food and being able to show me off. It was beyond me that he wanted to show off his pregnant girlfriend but whatever.

*AT THE MALL*

"She is way to young to be having a baby." I heard someone whisper. I knew they were talking about me.

"ABBI!"I heard someone yell and then saw someone running towards Clifton and I. Shit. Mary Alice, a girl from school, came running. When she saw me she stopped. "Holy shit you're pregnant?" She said shocked.

"Uh... Yeah." I said acting like there was nothing wrong with it.

"Holy shit. How far along are you?" She asked me.

"Around ten weeks." I said. I hated when people ask me so many questions. I was ready for everything to be over and for the baby to be here. Here where I could hold it and love it and just be a mother finally. We had a doctors appointment tomorrow that would tell us everything. Last week the doctor said something about the baby coming a few months early because of stress on my body? I don't know something like that.

"Wow. Congrats! Whose the Dad?" She asked.

"I am." Clifton said. She looked at him and her eyes got wide. Most girls do look at Clifton that way. He was hot, what could I say. When we walked out in public girls would stop and stare at him. He had a six pack, huge muscles. I mean how could you not stand there and drool? What half of those people didn't know, at the time, was that I got see him naked... multiple times. A lot of girls try to flirt with him with me standing right there. Once we went out to eat and the waitress totally tried to hit on him thinking I was his sister. All I remember was standing up with my huge belly, kissing Clifton and walking off like "Yeah bitch he is mine!"

"Oh uh. I uh... Fuck. Bye." She said running off. What the hell? What was wrong with some people now a days?

We finished up our shopping and headed home. We both climbed into bed cuddling and kissing. I fell asleep to Clifton rubbing my back.

"I love you, Clifton." I said before we fell asleep.

"I love you, Abbi." I heard him say before I fell into a deep sleep.

***Hope you liked this chapter. A review would be nice. Tell me something you wish to happen or something you think would be a good idea. Maybe some babies names would help. I have some names picked out but not sure if it will fit, It would be great if you could tell other people about this story or my other story "Boy From Omegle". Thanks for reading. Not sure when I will be able to update because school is starting up again. Happy New Years. Lots more along the way for this story. Again thanks for reading :)***

** -Abbi 3**


	9. Chapter 9

ABBI P.O.V

CHAPTER 9  
CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"I yelled as Clifton and I walked into my parents house. I got yells back from my cousins and some of my younger cousins ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hi, Abbi." I heard my youngest cousin, Audreys' little voice say up to me. I picked her up and kissed her.

"Hi beautiful." I said smiling. Clifton watched me smiling. He then went to put the gifts under the tree. I walked into the kitchen with Audrey in my arms.

"Hi!" Everyone shouted. I smiled saying a hi back. I went to hug my grandfather and he saw my belly. I opened my arms to hug him.

"I cant." He said. I looked confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt it." He said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Grandpa, you wont hurt him." I said. Everyone looked at me as I said that. I heard the boys cheer.

"Guys, we don't know if its a boy yet. I'm just hoping it is." I said smiling at Clifton.

"Do you have names picked?" My Aunt, Katie asked.

"We've talked about it." I said a huge smile spreading across my face.

"Tell us, tell us!" They all cheered.

"Can I tell them?" I asked Clifton as he smiled at me.

"Of course." He said before my cousins could drag him away.

"Be careful with him!" I shouted to them as I heard some screaming and some laughing. The men all left the room so us ladies could talk. I sat down and as soon as I did they all starting yelling about telling the names.

"Okay, okay. For a boy Clifton James and call him CJ. For a girl, Rosalie Grace." I said. I saw there eyes light up.

"Where did you come up with those names?" One of my aunts asked.

"Well, Clifton is my boyfriends name and we wanted the boys middle name to be a J so we could call him CJ. The girls name just like, came to me. I always liked the name Grace and when Twilight came out I really liked the name Rosalie." I said shrugging.

"When are you due?" My aunt, Bella asked.

"Uh, Around July 30th. I'm hoping it will be born on my birthday." I knew that if the baby was four days late it would be born on my birthday. That would be the best birthday present ever.

"What does Clifton think?" Bella asked.

"He tells me he is happy but I can see in his eyes that he scared out of his mind. I am too. I'm fourteen for god sake. I think thats what he is scared about. I'm three years younger than him. He's great with kids though." I said smiling. I knew taking care of a baby was going to be hard. I knew that we would both be stressed out and probably take it out on each other. I'm not gonna say its life because most fourteen year olds' are not pregnant but some things happen for a reason. What was the reason I got pregnant though?

*CLIFTON P.O.V*

I could hear Abbi talking to her aunts as I sat with the guys and talked.

"So, Abbi's pregnant. With your kid." One of the older boys, Sean said.

"Uh yeah." I said. I knew it was gonna be hard dealing with her cousins. She was the only girl on this side, besides parents and her cousin Audrey who was just a family friend, and the boys were very protective of her.

"I'm only going to say this once. Break her heart again, Brandon wont be the only one punching your face in." I knew this was gonna happen too.  
"I understand." I said looking down at my drink.

"How old are you?" He kept asking me questions.

"17 I'll eighteen on March, 27th." I said answering him.

"Are you going to college?"

"Yes. I am going to the college down the street from my house, UCLA." I said to him. "I got a scholarship for football."

"What position do you play?"

"QB" I said he looked at me confused. "Quarterback?" I asked him. Some people now a days.

'He tells me he is happy but I can see in his eyes that he is scared out of his mind. I am too. I'm fourteen for god sake. I think that is what he is scared about. I'm three years younger than him. He's great with kids though.' I heard Abbi say from the kitchen.

"Excuse me." I said to Sean getting up and going into the kitchen. I sat down next to Abbi.

"What? Are they asking too many questions?" Her aunt asked me.

"Yeah kinda." They all laughed and I smiled along with them. "Sean was telling me how he was gonna like punch my face in if I break Abbis heart. That wont happen again though." I said looking at her.

"Yeah and lets not make anymore babies until we are married." Her mom said.

"We didn't mean for it to happen." I said.

"Yeah I know. I'm just glad you guys are talking to us again." I think Abbi was happier that they got over the fact that she was pregnant and there was nothing they could do about it.

"You people, seriously." Abbi said rolling her eyes and laughing. I leaned over near her face.

"Is there something wrong with us?" I said blowing my mint breath all over her face. I watched her inhale and move around a bit.

"Clifton." Was all she said. I leaned in a little more and touched my lips to hers. I didn't care that all of her aunts were watching. Whenever we kissed it was just her and I. No one else mattered.

"What happened to your eye?" One of her younger cousins asked once I pulled away from her.

"I got into a car accident last month. Its a scar now." I ran my hand over the place where the glass cut my face when my head hit the window. It was a pretty long scar. That crash was so scary. I thought I was gonna die. Well, I did die. But there was a reason I came back. Maybe it was the fact that Abbi would need me. My baby would need me. I never saw the EMT who brought me back to life, I wanted to thank him.

"Oh." He said. "Did it hurt?"

"Yeah. It hurt really badly." Abbi hated talking about it. She got up and walked away. "Lets not talk about it buddy. Maybe another time. Abbi gets sensitive about it." I said giving him a half frown.

"You love Abbi." He said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes. I do very much." I smiled.

"Are you gonna get married?" He kept asking me questions just like Sean.

"When we are older yes." I laughed that he kept talking. "Whats your name by the way?" I asked him.

"Nicholas, you can call me Nick." He said smiling. I laughed. "Whats your name?" He asked me.

"Clifton." I simply said.

"You better take care of my cousin or I'll find you." I laughed. Now I have three people who will kill me if I fuck up again.

"I will. Don't you worry." I said rubbing his head. The night went on pretty much the same. Abbi and I headed home for 'Santa' to come. We climbed into bed together. I was rubbing her belly trying to help her sleep.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said just before we both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Abbi P.O.V  
CHAPTER 10

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY  
Christmas Morning  
* 10 weeks pregnant*

"Abbi." I heard someone say. I tried to roll over but I couldn't. "Abbi, what happened?" I heard the voice again. My eyes then shot open and I could feel that the bed was wet.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up and looked at Clifton.

"I don't know. But you kinda wet the bed." I looked down and saw that I had indeed wet the bed. Clifton helped me get up and get me changed and he changed the sheets. When he came back from putting the sheets in the washer I broke down crying. He wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I said sobbing into his chest. He rubbed my back not saying a word. He knew that I cried all the time over the stupidest stuff. I was pregnant what did you expect?

"Abbi, you don't have to be sorry. Would you like to go open presents?" He asked me. I right away wiped my tears and we walked down the stairs together. During the night Clifton must have put more gifts under the tree because there were a lot more than there was when we went to bed last night.

"What did you do?" I asked him smiling up at him.

"I bought the most beautiful girl in the world very nice presents." He said kissing me. We each had gotten each other a few presents and he goes out and buys more. He could see that I was thinking that. "I didn't buy much, Babe." He said. I looked at the presents than him.

"Can I go?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Of course." I ran over to the presents and grabbed a gift with my name on it. I also grabbed one of his. I gave his to him and we both sat down on the couch.

"On the count of three. One, two, THREE!" I yelled and we both tore open the wrapping paper. He bought me a silver necklace with the date we starting dating carved into a heart. I bought him a watch that had our names and the date that we started dating carved into it. He opened the rest of his gifts which were a sweatshirt, a baby bag made for dudes, and some other things that no one else will know about. I opened my gift which were some clothes that would fit, some baby stuff, the promise ring he gave me before, new macbook pro and my Iphone was replaced by an Iphone five. I thanked Clifton getting a little teary eyed. Clifton and I might be young to be having a baby and living in a house together, but we love each other and we would not have it any other way.

"I have one more." He said going up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He came back down with a big box with a bow on it. He put it on the floor and it started moving. I opened the top and it was a pug puppy. I was so shocked.

"Clifton, YOU DID NOT!" I yelled my voice getting louder. I jumped into his arms kissing him. I have been wanting a pug since I was seven. I guess he really did listen to me when I was younger.

"What do you wanna name him?" He asked me. I had a name picked out for the longest time.

"LITTLE FOOT! From The Land Before Time." I said. I thought that name was the cutest name there was. My parents got a Great Dane and named him Hey Man.

"Thats cute. Hey, did I tell you you look beautiful today yet?" He asked me. I walked over to him.

"No I don't think you did." I sat down on his lap so my feet were behind me. I kissed his neck. "Thank you, Clifton. This was the best Christmas ever." I ran my lips up his neck, over his ear, across his cheek and over to his lips. I finished with a long kiss on his lips.

"God I love you." He said bringing his lips back to mine. He pulled away. "My parents said we could bring him to their house later for Christmas with them." I smiled knowing that his sister was going to love him. His younger cousins would also love him. Little foot had a cute little blue collar and a blue leash. We both took him out into the front yard thinking he needed to use the bathroom. Our neighbors came out to say hi.

"You guys got a dog?" The boy around my age asked. I nodded my head."What's its name?" He asked.

"Little foot." I said.

"Little foot? Like from The Land Before Time?" He asked.

"Yup. Thats it." I said.

"Well good luck with a puppy and a baby. Have a good Christmas."

"You too." I said rolling my eyes as he walked back into his house. That kid pissed me off so much. He was always coming over saying Clifton and I were being too loud, or we needed to stop putting condoms in the trash because the animals eat them and they end up in their yard. Clifton and I haven't had sex since the crash and if we did have sex, we wouldn't have to use condoms. I always felt like everyone was judging me. I could see that you could judge a girl when she gets pregnant at a young age, but don't do it in front of me. Go home and talk about how much of a slut I am. Go home and say how my baby wont have a future. Say that me and my boyfriends relationship is gonna fall apart. Yes, Clifton and I have had our problems. Being in and out of the hospital tons of times. Parents, school, and sports. But I do feel like this baby brought us closer together. This baby does have a future just like Clifton and I. I know in my heart that we can do it.

"Hey, Wanna go take a shower with me?" Clifton asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled and nodded walking into the house. I put Little Foot inside his cage and locked the door making sure he wouldn't get out. I was then being picked up and stripped of my clothes. Clifton placed me in the shower and then stepped in with me. He turned me around to rub my back and wash my back side for me. I put shampoo in my hair while he worked on cleaning my body. I finished with my hair and moved onto cleaning him.

"I have more presents for you if you want to open them." I said to him while I was cleaning his chest. "You bought me a ton so.." I trailed off.  
"Sure babe." We both got out and wrapped each other in towels. We both put on day time clothes since we still had a few more hours until he had to go to his parents house. We walked into our bedroom over to my closet where I was keeping his presents. He sat on the bed and opened the first one. It was an Iphone 5 just like mine. "Abbi, did you do this all on your own?" He asked me. I nodded my head. I handed him the next gift to him which was a picture of us when we were little sleeping on the couch. He looked at it with awe and then kissed me.

"I have one more." I brought out the next box. In this one was a mac computer. We now each had a computer and a new IPhone. Once he was done opening the last of his gifts we were cuddling on the couch watching T.V with Little Foot. "We need to get ready to go." We only had about an hour left before we were going to his parents house. We would be telling the rest of his family about the baby. I haven't told anyone important about my pregnancy in over a month.

"What do you think my family will think?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I don't really know them." I shrugged petting Little Foot. He rubbed my back.

"I'm sure that they will be happy." He said standing up with me in his arms and the puppy in mine. He kissed me bringing us up the stairs.

"Then why did you ask me?" I took a picture of him laying on the bed with the puppy on his chest and put it on Facebook. As of right now, everything was falling into place. We only had thirty more weeks until our baby was here, we had an amazing puppy. We were living life the way we wanted. Not how others wanted us to live.

We both ready and about to leave. Clifton grabbed the presents and carried them out to the car while I was still debating if I should be wearing a blue shirt that was flowy so you couldn't really see my belly.

"Babe." Clifton said as he walked into the down stairs bathroom where I was moving around to get different views of my body. "You look perfect. As always." I smiled looking at him standing behind me in the mirror. "We need to go. Go get Little Foot." I could tell the puppy had become part of family because Clifton called him by his name. Whenever Clifton meets someone new, he doesn't call them by their first name until he is comfortable with them. Even to his own friends he called them dude or man or by their last names.

"Okay. Give me a second." I said.

"No. I'll get the dog. Go get in the car. I know you are going to change your shirt if you go up there. I told you, Babe." He grabbed me by the hips. "You are perfect." He leaned down and kissed me. I blushed and walked out to the car. I waited only a few seconds before I saw Clifton come out with the dog out and lock the door.

"I'm nervous." I said as he handed me the dog.

"You're always nervous when we have to tell people." He said rubbing my leg.

*AT CLIFTONS PARENTS HOUSE*

Everyone was here and no one had said anything about the pregnancy yet. We set it up with Cliftons parents so they knew what we would be doing. I nodded to Cliftons mom as she walked into the kitchen and reached into the cup cabinet.

"Hey guys. Look what Clifton and Abbi bought me." She smiled and handed it to her sister.

"Worlds greatest grandma?" She said confused.

"Surprise!" I shouted. Once it registered in their minds they all started to yell in excitement. A couple of his aunts came and hugged us. Others were happy for us but nervous at the same time. Clifton brought me into the living room where all of his older cousins were. He had only older boy cousins. The only girl cousins he had we under the age of four.

"Dude. Remember when we were talking about who would get their girl pregnant first? We thought Clifton was not going to get Abbi pregnant because she was so young. I guess we were wrong." His cousin, Jimmy handed him twenty bucks along with his five other cousins.

"You betted on who would get pregnant first?" I said finding it funny. "When did you make this bet?" I asked knowing that Clifton played them.

"Uh when we went to the hospital to see him after the crash." Jimmy said. I laughed and everyone looked at me like I was loosing my mind. "What?"

"I was already pregnant when he was in the hospital. He played you guys." I said still laughing.

"You motherfucker!" Jimmy said snapping his head to look at Clifton. He stood up about to jump on him but I got in the way knowing he would stop so he wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Jimmy stop. He is still recovering." I said putting my hand on his chest.

"No!" Jimmy protested.

"I'm serious. Our baby is gonna need him. You can't hurt him anymore than he already is." I said as he calmed down and went to sit back down.

"I'll give you your money back." Clifton said.

"Nah man. You need it more than any of us." Jimmy said. Well that turned around. I hated how people were always giving us money saying we were gonna need it. Clifton has a job. He hasn't worked there a lot because of the crash but he works there a couple days a week. Every weekend I have been babysitting for my aunts friends three sons. One is a new born, another is 4, and another is turning 9 in a couple of months.

"Why do people keep giving us money? We will be fine on our own. Well at least for a little while we will be." I said sitting down on Cliftons lap.

"Are you guys paying for bills and what not?"

"No. His parents are paying for it. We pay for food and gas and we chip in a little for rent. Like a hundred bucks a month." I said.

"At some point you are gonna need to buy your own house." Way to state the obvious.


	11. Chapter 11

Clifton P.O.V

CHAPTER 11  
Clifton and Abbi love story  
11 weeks pregnant

"Babe." Abbi said as we were standing at the car dealership.

"Whats the matter?" I asked looking down at her. They were having a sale on cars and a ton of people were there looking for cars.

"Everyone is staring at me." She said getting choked up. I wrapped my arms around her so no one could her little bump. It wasn't a big bump but you could tell she was pregnant.

"So. Why do you want a new car?" The service guy asked me.

"More room. I'm expecting a child." He looked at me, looked at Abbi and sighed.

"All right, Kid." He said. "Follow me." He walked out to where there were cars that were safe enough for a child to be in back. "And you are turning in the car you have now?" He asked me.

"Yes, Sir." I said looking at the cars. Abbi unwrapped her arms from me and starting walking ahead of us.

"I like this one." She said walking over to a black Range Rover. I walked over to look at it. "Is it big enough?" She asked opening the back door and looking in.

"Can we take it for a test drive?" I asked Steve.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"17." I replied. I could tell this guy thought that I was a dick. I could tell he thought Abbi was a slut.

"How old is she?" He whispered to me as Abbi went to look at another car that caught her eye.

"That doesn't matter." I almost freaked out. Abbi would be mad if I did though. "Abbi, come here." I yelled over to her. "We would like to take it for a test drive now." He looked at me.

"I'll go get the keys." He walked away while Abbi ran into my arms.

"People are talking about me." She cried into my chest. I did this to her. I hated seeing her in pain. It wasn't fair to her. I rubbed her back and lifted her head to look up at me. I wiped her tears away and kissed her.

"Forget about them, Abbi. I love you and that baby and thats all that matters." I said wiping away more tears that fell from her eyes.

"Okay here." Steve handed me the keys. We both got in the car and we drove off down the street. We checked out the car and brought it back.

"I really like it." Abbi said as we got out of the car.

"They are gonna find some nice spots in the front seat in the old one." I whispered to her. She giggled. "We'll take this one." I said when Steve came back to us. I gave him the keys to the car. The price was right where I wanted it. It was perfect. Abbi and I walked back to where I had parked my car. She sat on the car.

"Maybe we should get the spots out." She said to me. We both walked into the dealership where we would pay. They had told me my car was about fourteen thousand dollar so I only had to pay over two thousand dollars for the Range Rover because of the sale they were having. We got everything out of the car and we put it in the Range Rover. Abbi got in and started messing with everything. I really didn't care what she did. I got in after her once I gave Steve the key to my car and we drove off. "We are gonna need to break this one in too." She said biting her lip.

"Jesus." I could see that she was horny. "You wanna have sex in the new car?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Thats what I want." She said. I wasn't sure if I should give it to her or not. I wasn't going to pull over right here and give it to her that was for sure.

"How about when we get home?" I asked looking over at her for a second.

"But I want it now." She whined.

"But, Babe. I don't wanna do it in the car." I said. I knew she wanted it and I knew she wanted it bad.

"Why, are you scared I'm gonna get pregnant?" She asked me.

"I was scared before. But now it happened so. I think I'm good." She looked at me. "My dick messes up a lot of stuff." I said to her.

"Yeah. I know. I'm carrying your kid."

"Its yours too." I said.

"Yeah but you put it there." She said holding her hands up.

"You helped." I held my hands up like she was. "Hey. My parents are coming over tonight for dinner." I said.

"All right. We should go to the store." She said. We were right down the street from the store so it didn't take long. I helped her out of the car.  
"Hey, Clifton." I heard someone say. I turned around with Abbi in my arms. It was Todd. "Oh." He said.

"Hi, Todd." I said to him. Abbi was still mad at him over what happened. She had every right to be mad at him. "See ya." I said leading Abbi into the store. "Babe." I said she looked at me and crossed her arms. "What did you want me to do? Ignore him? He is still my friend." I knew she was getting madder.

"You're still his friend? After he called me a bitch and tried to hurt me? What if he hurt the baby? What would you have done then?" She asked me getting teary eyed.

"Babe. Relax." I grabbed her and wrapped her in my arms. If I learned anything about her since I've known her is, when she is upset, hug her and don't say a word. Just let her know that it is okay and I understand what she wants and I respect that. "I love you." I said. "You mean everything to me. No one will change that."

"Promise you wont love anyone else." I looked at her.

"What about our baby?" She slapped me on the chest.

"You know thats not how I meant." She laughed.

"Okay. I will never love any other girl besides our children." I said to her kissing her. She grabbed a cart and started walking. I walked behind her picking out chips and putting them in the cart.

"Do you have money for all of this?" She asked as I dropped another bag in. I reached into my pocket and took out my credit card.

"I got it covered." I said. She put more food in for dinner. She was standing in an aisle looking at some food when I wrapped my arms around her and berried my face in her neck. I felt her rub my hands. Life may be tough, but it has its moments. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too." She said back to me.

"I don't say I love you to hear it back, I say it so you know." I said to her rubbing her belly.

"Why do you think I say it?" She turned around with a can in her hand.

"Well, you love me." I said smiling. She smiled back at me. She hugged me again.

"Hey kids." Someone said. I let go of Abbi and turned around.

"Oh. Hey mom." I said. "Why are you shopping? I thought you and dad and Sabrina were coming over for dinner?" I said confused.

"I thought it would be hard for you guys to make dinner for six." I counted in my head who was coming.

"Who is the last person?" I asked.

"Sabrina met a boy. When he comes over be nice." She said. I was shocked. Abbi looked up at me. "His name is PJ and he is super sweet."

"Does he know about the baby?" Abbi asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think she would tell him about it unless he asked about Clifton." She nodded her head. I was still standing there in shock.  
"Wow." Was all I said. I gave my mom a kiss and we both continued our shopping. Once we were done we went back home and got things ready for tonight.

*Sabrina P.O.V*

I knew it was gonna be weird having PJ at my brothers house. Clifton didn't know about him and PJ didn't know about Abbi.

"Babe?" He called me from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"When do we have to leave?" He asked me.

"A few minutes." PJ and I would be driving over to their house on our own because after Abbi and Cliftons dinner we were going back to his house. He came out of the bathroom.

"Is there anything about them I should know?" I thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah. Clifton is seventeen. He has a girlfriend, Abbi. She is fourteen and she is pregnant. Don't say anything about it though. She hates when people are rude to her. She is really emotional. She gets sick easily too." I said putting the finishing touches on my make up.

"How far along is she?" He asked.

"About eleven weeks." I shrugged.

"Well congrats Auntie Sabrina." He smiled at me.

"You are okay with it?" I asked.

"It's not my kid." He said walking around the room for a bit and then stopped at a picture frame of Clifton and I when we were younger.  
"No. Its Cliftons. Come on. We gotta go." I grabbed my purse and walked out the front door. We drove down the road to their house. We got out and knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Abbi yelled and hugged me. "I haven't seen you since last week. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Finding PJ." I stated. I laughed after and looked at him. "Abbi, this is PJ. PJ this is Abbi." She held out her hand and shook his. He looked at her stomach and she covered it with her arms letting us into the house. She looked down and I could tell she had tears in her eyes. "I told you not to do anything stupid." I whispered to him as we walked into the kitchen. Clifton came into the kitchen from being in the living room where he was talking to Abbi.

"Hi. I'm Clifton." He said shaking PJs hand.

"PJ." PJ said.

"Where did Abbi go?" I asked.

"She needs a minute to herself. Just let her be. I'll check on her in a few minutes." He said getting out some chips and dip. I felt really bad after that. I looked down staring at the counter.

"Are you okay?" PJ whispered to me.

"Not really." I said almost crying.

"Whats the matter?" He asked me.

"Abbi is upset." Was all I said. I got up and went to the bathroom. I let a few tears fall down my face and then wiped them away. "Clifton?" I called out. He came into the bathroom.

"What?" He asked. I could tell he was a little mad that Abbi was upstairs crying because of PJ.

"Can I go see her?" I asked him.

"If she lets you in. She doesn't like crying in front of people."

"If you don't recall. I held her while she balled her eyes out when she found out she was pregnant while you called Jake." I crossed my arms. He crossed his arms too. "What?"

"This pregnancy is hard enough on her and she cries all the time. You don't need to be bringing people into her house who are going to judge her."  
"PJ said he wasn't going to judge her." I said.

"Well she is upstairs crying. Its not just hard on her. Its hard on me too. Watching her go through all this pain is killing me. Its all because of my damn dick. I fucking hate this. I love her but what comes next?" He started getting choked up.

"Next, you have a kid. You take care of that kid and you take care of Abbi. And when you are both ready, marriage." I said walking past him and up the stairs. I could hear Abbi crying as I got closer to the door. I knocked on the door trying to hold my tears in. I waiting a few second before she told me to come in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She looked at me and her eyes were so blue it was scary. She was laying in bed on her Macbook. I got in the bed with her and laid next to her. I wrapped her in my arms. She cried more as I held her.

"I'm sorry." I said to her. She just cried more. After a while she stopped crying and got up. She walked into the bathroom and fixed herself up. She walked back out into the bedroom.

"I'm ready." She said as I stood up and we both walked downstairs. We found everyone in the kitchen. My parents were finally here. Abbi walked over and hugged my mom.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah. For now." Abbi smiled at her. She looked at Clifton sitting at the kitchen table. She walked over and sat down on his lap berrying her face in his neck. I knew then that she was still upset.

*Abbi P.O.V*

I sat in Clifton lap for a while. He moved around and he carried me with him. It was time for dinner and he sat me down in a chair next to him. He kissed me and sat down.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him. I took a piece of steak off the plate in the middle of the table while Clifton scooped me some mashed potatoes.

"Thanks babe." I said to him. Small talk started while I sat eating. "Can you get me my vitamins?" I whispered to Clifton. He got up from the table and went to cabinet. He came back with them. The doctor said to take chewable because, well, I don't know why. But I took them. Everyone was talking while I was leaning into Clifton.

"Are you guys getting ready for him yet?" I laughed that Cliftons mom would ask that question.

"No. I mean we have a room for him. When we went to the mall before the crash we were looking for cribs and stuff but we don't really need that stuff right now." I said. We still had a long time to prepare for the baby. "Brandons birthday is next week. I need to shop for him first."

"Who's Brandon?" PJ asked.

"My older brother." I said. I didn't like PJ, at all. I told Clifton that. He said he would tell me his thought later. I hated meeting new people. I didn't like people I barely knew knowing about the baby. They can judge all they want. I love it. And I always will.


	12. Chapter 12

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY  
CHAPTER 12  
ABBI P.O.V  
12 weeks pregnant

"Abbi?"

"Yes?" I said as the doctor looked at my stomach.

"How far along are you?" He asked checking his chart to see if he had it right

"12 weeks." I answered. Clifton started to get worried just as I did. "Is there something wrong?" We were talking about my baby here.

"Uh. You shouldn't be this big yet. Either its just because you are a small person or there is more than one in there." He said looking at his chart again. My heart started to race faster as I looked at Clifton. "Or we have your due date wrong." He gave me an ultrasound and we didn't see another baby in there. We only heard one heart beat too.

'Thank god.' I thought. I'm not sure how Clifton and I are going to deal with one baby but two babies, we would both die.

"We will need to induce you about a month or two early because of the babies size. The baby will need to stay in the hospital but it will be fine. Would you like to know the sex?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Congratulations its a boy." I smiled and tears filled my eyes. I wanted to have a boy. We would be having lunch with both our familys after this appointment and we would be able to tell them about the sex of the baby. I can finally call it a him.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

We walked in the door to Cliftons parents house. Everyone was already there waiting for us.

"We have news!" I yelled as we walked in.

"We are having a little..." Clifton trailed off. I smiled at him. "CLIFTON!" He yelled. We walked into the kitchen and everyone was cheering. I saw my mom and Cliftons mom begin to cry. I was so happy. It felt like these last 12 weeks flew by. We only had 28 weeks to go and I could finally hold my baby in my arms. Today my friends wanted to go shopping for baby clothes and I agreed. I finally knew that it was indeed a boy and we could get boy clothes.

We ordered a couple pizzas and a few sodas. We all sat around the table eating. We made small talk.

"How have you been, Abbi?" Everyone looked at me.

"I've been great." I smiled looking down at my pizza. "I'm going out with friends later and then they are sleeping over here. I'm pretty excited."I looked up.

"What? When did this happen?" Clifton asked me. I knew he was talking about the sleep over.

"Please?" I begged him with a pouty face.

"You know I can't say not to that face."

"Yay!" I cheered. We sat around for about another two hours before I had to go. I hugged everyone and Clifton and I left. He dropped me off at my friends house with a kiss and an "I love you." I walked up to Kristens door and rang the door bell. Once she opened the door I waved to Clifton and he drove off.

"He got a new car?" She asked me.

"Yeah. We thought it was safer for him." I said. "Oh. Its a boy by the way." She smiled.

"Congrats." She said to me. She hugged me while my other friend, Selena walked into the room.

"You guys ready?" She asked after she hugged me.

"Yeah." We walked into the kitchen where Kristens mom was. She smiled at me. She still didn't warm up to the fact that I was having a baby but she was getting there. I still couldn't wrap it around my head and I was the one carrying the baby.

"You guys are sleeping over my house right?" I asked. I'm not sure if Kristens mom knew that I lived with Clifton and if she did she was fine with it. The both nodded their heads.

"You live with Clifton right?" Kristens mom asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Is that a problem?" I asked as sweet as I could.

"No. Its fine. Just wanted to make sure there was an adult there in case something bad happened." She grabbed her keys and we all headed out to the car. The mall wasn't very far from her house so we were there pretty quickly. We all got out of the car and headed into the mall.

"I am so happy it is a boy! Now we can buy clothes and know what colors to pick out!" Kristen was jumping up and down like a four year old. I laughed as we walked over to the children store.

"You know we don't have to only buy baby clothes right?" I said looking at them.

"Yeah we know. But we want to." I laughed. My friends didn't look at me differently for getting pregnant.

"I love you guys. You are the only ones who didn't judge me besides Clifton. That means a lot to me." I smiled. They both pulled me in for a hug. "Okay, lets go." I said and smiled as we walked into the store. "I also need to find a crib, dresser and changing table. Or a changing table and dresser in one like my cousin has." I said looking at some boy clothes.

"Do you really have that kind of money?" Selena asked me.

"Well, I mean, yeah." I said shrugging. They both looked at me. "What?" I asked looking back at them.

"How much money do you have?" Kristen asked.

"I don't have that kind of money on me right now." I said holding my hands out so my palms were up out in front of me. They both laughed. "Clifton is coming later and we are just going to look and then he will drive us home." I said turning back to the rack. I wasn't really finding anything I liked but I let the girls pick out whatever outfits they wanted to. They paid for what they wanted and we moved on. "Brandon?" I said as we walked past the jewelery store.

"Shit." He said under his breath. " What are you doing here?"

"You knew I was going to the mall. Are you buying Emily her ring?" I started getting excited.

"Yes. But don't tell mom and dad yet." I hugged him. "Hey girls."

"Hi." They said back and blushed. I never really got why girls looked at Brandon like he was the hottest guy every. I mean it wasn't like he was Taylor Lautner or Channing Tatum. I gave him a hug again as we moved on to the next store. A lot of people were looking at us. Mostly boys and some girls. I got a text from Clifton.

"Guys, Clifton is leaving the house soon like 20 minutes. Is that okay?" I asked as I held my phone.

"Yeah. Thats fine. And when did you get and Iphone 5." I laughed.

"Clifton bought it for me for Christmas." I texted him back telling him he could come whenever.

"Hey, Ladies." Someone said. I looked up and there was three guys around 15 standing in front of me. One had blonde hair and green eyes. Another had brown hair and blue eyes and the last one had brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Jesse. This is Brian and Robbie." I just looked at them.

"I'm Kristen and this is Abbi and Selena." She said pointing to us. She turned back to Jesse.

"Are you girls single?" Brian asked.

"No." I answered first giving them all a dirty look. "Them two are." I said pulling out my phone again.

"Is someone cranky?" Robbie said putting his arms around my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I have a boyfriend." I said as I took a step away from him.

"Who cares? I could change that." I rolled my eyes. I think my baby would beg to differ.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me if I came with instructions." I crossed my arms.

"You can't be that bad."

"You don't know a thing." I was wearing a shirt where you couldn't see my belly so he really did have no idea. I looked down at my stomach. No one was going to get in between Clifton, my baby and I.

"Seriously, one date."

"I said no. I have a boyfriend and we will be together for a long time." I said getting angrier.

"Fine. I bet I could make you happy." He said.

"No I don't think you could." I walked away from them and went to where I would be meeting Clifton. I let a few tears drop from my face.

"Abbi?" I heard Clifton say. I looked up to see him standing a few feet away. I ran and jumped into his arms. "Whats wrong?"

"This kid was hitting on me. He made me feel so worthless." I wiped away the tears that I let fall.

"I'm gonna kick his ass. Where are the girls?" He asked.

"With the boys." We both walked out to where they were standing. "He's that one." I said pointing at Robbie.

"Oh. She's back. With a really strong looking dude." Brian said.

"Yeah, that dude is her boyfriend. You're a piece of shit. If you don't want me to punch you I think you should leave." Clifton nearly yelled at him.  
"Clifton, what the fuck. We wanna hang out with them." Selena said to him.

"Its Abbi, or them." He said looking at her. She stood there for a few seconds debating on what she wanted to do.

"Chicks before dicks." She said walking over to me. Kristen was a bigger slut than Selena was so I didn't think she would come with us but she did. I smiled knowing that my friends wouldn't pick guys over me. "Its weird because you are with Clifton all the time but we are never with guys." Selena said.

"I'm pregnant. I don't want to go out all day everyday like we used to because I am sick of being judged. You don't know what this feels like. Yes we might be making the biggest mistake of our lives but what else are we gonna do? I love this baby and I love this man standing right here. I love everything about him. And yes, I pick him over everyone because he is the father of my baby and that beats a lot of things." I said. It was like they were seeing the light for the first time.

"I see it now. I didn't realize how big this was to you. I'm sorry." Kristen said.

"I wish I could hang out with you guys more but I can't. I need to think about the heath of my child before I can do anything else." I said. "We have tonight though." I smiled. I knew it was gonna be a long night. We found some more furniture that might be a plus. We headed home and we all changed and started watching movies. Little Foot came into the room and jumped on the chair.

"Awe. Who's that?" Kristen asked getting up and going to the chair.

"Thats my puppy, Little Foot. I got him for Christmas." I said and smiled looking at Clifton.

"He is so cute!" She shrieked.

"I know. Thats why I picked him out." Clifton said. "Its getting late." He said as I looked at the clock. It was after one in the morning. I realized I was tired. We all stood up and we walked upstairs. We said goodnight and went into different rooms. Clifton and I in one and Selena and Kristen in another. "Babe?" Clifton asked as I put sleeping shorts on.

"Yeah?" I lifted my shirt and looked in the mirror.

"I love you." He said and I saw him smile.

"I love you too." I climbed into bed. Clifton wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.

_"Abbi, I need help."It was Clifton calling me. I saw him holding a new born baby boy. That was my baby. I looked around the room and we were still in the hospital. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me. I was slipping away. "ABBI!"He yelled. I tried yelling back but I couldn't. It was getting harder to breath, my body wouldn't move. I could feel I was slipping away._

_"I love you." I whispered before I saw blackness. I could feel my heart beating. I was alive. I heard lots of yelling and people crying. Last I heard my baby. My babies cry for me. I then saw him a few years later. He had beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. He ran into Cliftons arms as he picked him up from school. I wasn't there. I didn't make it. I died in the birth of my child. I left Clifton, my friends, my family, my baby._

_"Is mommy going to come back?" I heard my baby say._

_"CJ, she won't be coming back. She passed away the day she gave birth to you."_

I woke up crying. I was sobbing. I got up and went to the bathroom.

"Abbi?" I heard Clifton call me. "Are you all right?" He said coming into the bathroom.

"It was just a dream." I whispered.

"What happened?" He asked as he stood in front of me watching me cry.

"I died in child birth. I left you, Clifton." I cried more. He wrapped me in his arms. I knew he was pretty confused. It was only five A.M and I was just crying. I calmed myself down enough to go back to bed. I was scared to fall asleep. I didn't want to have another dream like that.

"Its okay." I heard Clifton whispered before I fell asleep.

*** I would have had this chapter up a littler earlier but my dog passed away :( I wanted to know if I should just skip to the birth of the baby or if I should write a few more chapter and then do the birth. I'm still wondering what I should do.** **Once this story is over I plan on writing another story when the baby is older. About fourish and go on from there. A review would be great. Check out my other storied too. Thanks for reading**

**- Abbi**


	13. Chapter 13

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY  
CHAPTER 13  
12 WEEKS PREGNANT  
CLIFTON P.O.V

"Where's Abbi?" One of the girls asked me as I was making them pancakes.

"She's still sleeping. She had a rough night." I said turning back to the batter.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Uh. She had a bad dream." I set the plate down in front of them. They each took one and put it on their plate.

"What happened?" Selena asked. I looked at them as I was leaning on the counter across from the island they were sitting at.

"She died during child birth. She cried that she left me." I picked up my glass of orange juice and took a sip from it. They both stared at me as I stood looking back at them.

"Why did she cry? It wasn't real." Kristen said.

"When you are pregnant your dreams are very vivid. It seems like its real. The colors are perfect. Everything seems super real." I said. I read a lot books about babies and shit, if this was true then okay.

"How do you know that?" Selena asked.

"I'm having a kid. I have to learn how to take care of it and its called baby books. Abbi would read them before we went to bed and she made me read one." I shrugged. They looked at me like they knew nothing.

"CLIFTON!" I heard Abbi yell.

"Shit. Stay here." I saw worry spread across their faces as I ran up the stairs. I ran into our bedroom where I saw sheets and blankets everywhere."Abbi?" I called looking for her.

"In here." She said from in the bathroom. I walked in to find her just standing.

"What the hell? You scared the shit out of me." I said. She walked towards me. Her eyes looked hungry. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I need you... sexually." She said. I smiled and picked her up. I sat her down on the counter and pulled her shorts and panties down. I stuck a finger in her and she indeed did need me. She moaned out in pleasure. She started shaking and I knew she was close. She exploded onto my fingers. She threw her head back panting. Next thing I knew I was covered in her juices and throw up. " Oh my god. I am so sorry." She said covering her mouth.

"I'm just gonna shower. Even though this is really gross, it is super funny." I said laughing. If it helped her not get upset then sure why not?

* ABBI P.O.V*

I did think that it was funny that I threw up on Clifton. I mean I did get a little upset but he laughed about it so I guess its okay. I stood in the bathroom while he was in the shower. I felt the need to throw up again so I stayed in there. There was a knock at the door.

"Abbi? Clifton?" It was Kristen. I cracked the door open.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She tried to peek around me. Was she trying to get a look at my naked boyfriend?

"Yeah. We are fine." I tried to hide Clifton as much as possible as he shut the shower off and got out. He wrapped himself in the towel. I looked at him and I nearly drooled. "Wow." I whispered. His body was wet and I could perfectly see his abs. I stared at him as he moved his hair around and began to blow dry it. I thought I might faint.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I said to him. "You're all skinny and have a perfect body and I'm over here like super fat." I didn't have a big belly but I still felt fat.

"Babe, you're not fat. Your belly is just going to be swollen for the next couple months until you are induced." He said to me drying his body off with a different towel. He then took the other towel off and put his boxers on. Kristen had left so we walked into our bedroom where he found a pair of shorts to wear. I guess he decided he wanted to torture me and he didn't put a shirt on. Sometimes I wanted to slap that boy. "There are pancakes for you in the microwave." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to bring the dog to get his shots. If you want to come we can make the girls come or go home." He said to me. I hated not being with him every minute of everyday, but I also had friends and so did he. I thought about it for a couple seconds.

"Ugh, I don't know. I keep blowing them off. Maybe if we tell them something is wrong with him and we have to take them home they will understand. I seriously hate doing this but I hate not being near you." I said. "Its like I crave you and not food." I laughed at my stupid joke.  
"You're so weird." He said to me.

"ABBI! SELENA AND I NEED TO GO. MY MOM IS HERE." Kristen yelled up to me. Oh thank god. I walked down the stairs and said bye. I walked back up the stairs and put real clothes on. We then went and got in the car.

"The baby shower is going to be in about two weeks at my parents house. My mom is planning the whole thing." I said to him.

"All right." He didn't care what happened as long as I was happy. He drove to Petco and I grabbed Little Foot as we all headed inside. I didn't want to be in the room while he was getting his shots because it would make me upset when he cried so I looked at toys and stuff. Clifton came over to me after he was done and handed him to me. "He did just fine." He gave me a kiss. "That little stunt this morning, God, I thought you were going into labor or something. I'm glad that is what you wanted though." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck. I smiled knowing he would give me what I wanted when I wanted it.

"Babe, feel right here?" I said taking his hand and putting it on my belly. He stood in front of me looking into my eyes. As the baby moved a little I saw his eyes fill with tears. At least I told him it was the baby moving. "Awe, don't cry." I said wiping a tear that fell from his eye.

"Awe, he is so cute." I heard someone say and I turned around. It was a tall girl with blonde hair and the ends were died pink. I saw her look at Clifton and then his hand on my stomach. She gave me a dirty look and then smiled at Clifton. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Clifton walked over to the girl. "How old is a he?" She asked.

"About two months." He replied. I could tell Clifton really didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm Jess." She said. Ugh. I hate that name.

"Clifton." He said shaking her hand. I picked up a toy and walked over to him.

"I like this one." I handed it to him.

"Okay." He said looking at it.

"Is this your sister?" She asked. I knew she was just being a bitch.

"No. I'm his girlfriend." I said. I was proud to call Clifton my boyfriend, the father of my child, my soul mate.

"Oh. Lucky you." I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah. I'm pretty lucky." I said looking at him. He was mine, and he was going to be mine until the day I died.

"Are you pregnant or are you just fat?" I was fuming now.

"I'm pregnant." I said between my teeth.

"Uh, Babe, we should go. Bye." Clifton said as he took me away from her. I calmed down while I rubbed my belly. I smiled thinking that there was only about two or so months until I got to hold my baby. The doctor said it would be safer for both the baby and I if I gave birth earlier than my due date. The baby is too big and with the stress on my body it is even worse. "I didn't feed you this morning. You need food." I laughed at him.

"Yeah. I like food." I laughed some more.

"Lets go to Olive Garden." He said. We dropped the dog off at home first and then went.

"I think that girl was jealous that I could have sex with you and she can't." I laughed. The waitress showed us out seats. We had a booth in the back corner.

"Would you guys like to start with some drinks?" She asked.

"I'll have a root beer." I said looking at the menu she put in front of me after I told her.

"Same here." Clifton said. She walked away. " Babe, are you happy?" He asked me.

"What? Of course I am." I said back to him.

"I mean with all of this going on. The pregnancy, your friends, your parents, me." He said. I looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Clifton, what are you thinking?" I said to him.

"I'm thinking what if we aren't doing this right? I mean, can we really take care of a child?" He asked. I thought about it for a second.

"I thought we talked about this before? Do you really don't want this baby?" I asked him.

"No of course I do but are we making a big mistake here?"

"No. We both are getting an education, you have a job. As soon as I am old enough, I'm getting a job. My mom can watch the baby every other day like she does with Audrey. Clifton, I believe we can do it. Do you?" I asked. It took him a while to answer.

"I guess." He answered. I looked down. "Abbi, I still love you."

"I know. But are you going to stay with me?"

"Yeah." I wasn't really hungry anymore. I pushed my drink aside. The waitress came back with our food. I didn't touch it. "Babe." He said. It was hard to hold back tears. I looked up at him.

"Just..." I couldn't talk or I would cry. "Adoption?" I somehow got out.

"I guess."

"There's a lot of guessing going on at this table right now." I let a tear fall. He looked down.

"We need to think about whats best for us too, Abbi." I wasn't sure what to do. I just sat there. He ate food while I sat there trying my hardest to stop crying. I went to the bathroom and fixed myself before I walked back out.

"Uh. I want to go home." I whispered. I wasn't sure what was my home right now. I didn't feel right. I stood waiting while he paid the bill. I didn't say anything on the car ride home. I just walked to the guest bedroom and laid down in the bed. I locked the door;I needed some time alone. I thought about everything. Like how we were going to move on from this. I didn't understand it. I was being induced in two months and he brings it up now? My cousin, Caleb got his girlfriend pregnant when he was eighteen. They didn't know she was pregnant until she was five months along. And just like me she needed to be induced earlier for the babies safety. Caleb never left her. He had his best friend die just like I did. He had a baby young and so am I. Caleb never left Aubree no matter what went on. I heard Clifton downstairs talking to someone about what went on.

"I really don't know what to do." It seemed like he was at a loss of words. So was I. I sat at the top of the stairs listening to what they were talking about.

"Why didn't you say anything before? She has to be crushed." The other person said. I felt tears fall down my face again. If he had said something sooner I wouldn't have moved in with him, or done any of this stuff. I wouldn't have gone baby shopping. He got me all excited for him to just drop me right on my face. Now I might have to put my baby up for adoption? I've seen people go through that, its horrible. The mother cried all the time, she didn't deserve that. Does that mean I do?

***Okay, I don't have anything against the name Jess or Jessica, I just hate a girl names Jessica. I wont get into it because it upsets me but... whatever.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

A MONTH LATER  
ABBI P.O.V

I moved back in with my parents. I knew spending too much time with Clifton would end up bad. I decided I was keeping the baby if Clifton was going to be there or not. It was still my child and I had a right to do what I thought was best. We still talked everyday but it still seemed like it was weird between us. I'm not even sure if we were still dating. He would sometimes come over after school. Home schooling was going fine.

"Abbi?" My mom said as she came into my room. I sat up and looked at her. "What happened between you two?" She asked.

"He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep the baby or not. Before he seemed so happy that we were having a baby and that we were together and then all of sudden two months before I was due he says he's not sure if he wants the baby. If he had said something before then maybe I would have thought about it but now I'm all excited that we are going to be having a kid." I said to her. We still had the baby shower but the only problem was that with all of the baby stuff in my room, there is no room for my stuff. I thought it would be easier if the baby was in here with me.

"Uh. He is here right now to talk." She said as he came in. She left and shut the door behind her.

"Hi." He said and sat down on my bed. I said it back. "I've decided." He said waiting for me to say something. "I wanna keep it. I laid down and made a baby now its time for me to stand up and be a daddy." I smiled. I knew at some point he would come back. He kissed me and felt my belly. "Its almost time." He said smiling. Since that day at Petco he hasn't moved much so I knew it was just gas.

"Yeah. I think Little Foot knows too." I said. All of a sudden I felt a horrible pain in my back. I yelled out in pain. My dad came running in along with my mom and Brandon. Emily wasn't far behind them. Emily was staying here while her parents were away for work or something. All of a sudden I felt like I peed. I looked at Clifton with a horrified look on my face. "Oh god." I said. "I think my water just broke." I started freaking out. "Its too early." I yelled while Emily and mom gathered clothes and Clifton and my brother helped me down the stairs. My dad was starting the car.

"I'll meet you guys there. I'll take my car and call my family." Clifton said. I didn't want to be away from him. I cried out in pain again. We all got in the car. Emily, my mom and I in the back and Brandon and my dad in the front. My mom was on the phone with my doctor.

"She went into labor. Is it too early?" My mom asked. I didn't hear the answer as I felt more pain. The hospital was about twenty minutes away. It seemed like they were getting closer and closer together. That meant the baby would be here soon. I really started freaking out. Somehow Clifton got here before us. Everyone helped me out of the car and into the hospital. Right away nurses began helping me. They took me to a room until I was fully ready.

"Clifton, it hurts." I cried. He wiped away my tears. Clifton, my mom and dad were in the room with me.

"I know, Baby." He said holding my hand. He stood over me with his face next to mine. I berried my face in his neck. The doctor came in to see how far along I was dilated.

"About eight. You are almost there." He said. I was about two hours into my labor. My mom kept telling me that the baby decides when it is ready. All of this hit me so fast, I was having a kid. I wasn't allowed to get any medication or anything because I was allergic to it. That sucks balls.

"I feel the need to push." I said. My mom went to get the doctor. I started doing the breathing exercises I was told to do.

"Okay. It seems that you are ready. Okay, so you are going to push for ten and breathe for five." He said to me. I nodded my head as the pain hit me again. "Okay go." I sat up and pushed as hard as I could. I heard them say ten and I stopped and breathed.

"You can do this, Abbi." Clifton whispered in my ear. "Thats our baby boy coming out of there. Its time, Baby." He said. I began pushing again as I was told. The pain really bad.

"I can see the head." I heard someone say. Clifton looked down.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled. I pushed harder. I wanted the baby out. I stopped pushing and took a break.

"Abbi, just a little longer and your baby will be here." The doctor said. My mom was taking pictures as I was giving birth. Clifton was freaking out and my dad, well he looked like he was going to puke. "Push." I heard him say. I moved my head to the side and I saw Taylor, my friend who killed herself. She was smiling which made me smile. I pushed as hard as I could. I didn't feel any pain any longer. I sat back breathing. I looked at Clifton and he was crying. I looked down as the doctor held my baby smiling. "Its a boy." He said as he cleaned him off. Once I heard him cry, I cried. Nothing is more wonderful than hearing the first cry of your child. "We are going to take him for some tests and then you can see him. You need to be stitched. I'll send a nurse in." He left with my baby.

"I'm so proud of you." Clifton said still crying. I cried into his shoulder.

"I say we name him Tyler Bennett." I said. "Its better than calling him Tyler." Clifton agreed. Brandon and Emily and Clifton's mom and dad and Sabrina and Paul came in after that. I was stitched up. They gave me some pain pills. "Hey." I said. Brandon came over and hugged me. Emily was busy talking to someone.

"I know this is your big day but... can I propose to Emily?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Emily. I have loved you for a very long time. I knew the moment I met you that I loved you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, I just got stuck. Will you marry me?" He asked her. She started crying just as all the other women did. I cried too.

"Of course I will." She said. He stood up and kissed her. The doctor came back in with Tyler.

"He is all healthy. You can take him home in two days." He handed Tyler to me. I smiled as I looked down at him. My mom was snapping away at her camera. I handed him off to Clifton who smiled down at him and cried. Tyler looked right in his arms.

"He has your hair, Clifton." I said. Tyler had dark brown hair just like Clifton did. Clifton sat down on the bed and I moved over. I looked at Tyler in his arms and smiled I didn't realize that Clifton was looking at me.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened. Now that he is here, I know that I want us. I want you and him forever." I couldn't help but cry.  
"I love you." I said and kissed him. He kissed me back. I smiled half way through the kiss.

"Uh, guys." Someone said and I pulled away blushing. "My turn!" My mom said. Clifton handed Tyler to my mom and gave my dad the camera. I was feeling really tired so I laid back. My hair was a mess and my make up was running down my face. Sabrina and Emily handed me some gifts. I was kinda too tired to open them. I thanked them. I don't really remember falling asleep.

*CLIFTON P.O.V*

My son was finally here. I could finally hold him in my arms. I was so proud of Abbi. I knew she went through a lot of pain and I knew I didn't make it any easier on her. She fell asleep about an hour ago. Everyone left besides Sabrina and PJ.

"You did good, bro." Sabrina said to me. I laughed.

"Meaning how wonderful my child is?" I laughed more.

"Yeah. He is so perfect." She handed him to PJ. Abbi rolled over and looked at me.

"Did you feed him and change him yet?"

"He isn't awake so I didn't want to wake him." She just nodded her head. I walked over to her and sat next to her head on the chair. " You don't even know how proud I am of you." I kissed her.

"I think I have a pretty good guess." She smiled at me. "I feel so gross." I laughed.

"I don't think you want to shower here." I said to her. She gave me a look. "The doctor said you wont be able to shower for a couple days because the stitches are brand new." She moaned in pain. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to get the doctor?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Yes please." She said. I could see the pain in her eyes as I left and tried to find the doctor.

"Clifton? Is she awake? Is she okay?" He asked me when I found him.

"Yeah. She's in a lot of pain." I said. We both rushed back to her room.

"Abbi? Clifton told me you were in a lot of pain? Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Down there." She groaned out.

"Okay, I'm going to check your stitches." He said.

"PJ don't look." I said and he moved over to her head holding Tyler. She smiled when he brought him near her head.

"Clifton, you're gonna have to help her clean it later tonight. I wont be here so I need to teach you how to do it." I kinda got nervous. I mean I've seen her before but not that way. It seemed weird for me to be crouched down between her legs unless I was eating her out. I walked over to where he wanted me to stand. Which was behind him in between her legs. I heard Abbi laugh.

"Oh god. The look on your face." Abbi laughed at me.

"Hold shit. Its so stretched out." Abbi laughed more. The doctor showed me how to clean it. I thought it was gross but maybe because she was younger she needed to make sure she kept it cleaner than most? I don't know. It wasn't that complicated I just needed to make sure nothing got in the way of the stitches. I don't know why I had to do this but whatever. It was around four in the afternoon now.

"Hey!" Selena and her mom came through the door. I saw Abbi smile while she was feeding Tyler. I was on my phone posting pictures to Facebook. I said a quick hi before I went to get some food.

"I'm going to go get some food. Anyone want some?" I asked them all. Abbi wanted some but Selena and her mom said no. I walked down to the cafe. I picked out some food for both Abbi and I.

"Clifton?" Some said behind me. "What are you doing here?" I turned around and it was my friend, Nathan from school.

"Uh, my girlfriend had our baby earlier today." I said.

"Congrats man." He said patting me on the back.

"Thanks." I said as I paid. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Oh uh... my girlfriend is getting a pregnancy test." He said.

"You have a girlfriend? Since when?" I asked.

"A couple days ago. Do you know Kristen Peter?" He asked. That was Abbi's friend.

"Uh yeah. I do." I said. "You got her pregnant?" I asked.

"You got Abbi pregnant." He had a point.

"I've known Abbi for like ten years." I said to him. The cashier put the food in a bag so it would be easier for me to carry. "Its horrible dude. Abbi was in so much pain and after she gave birth and she had to get stitched up it hurt even more. I felt horrible that I couldn't help her. Just take care of her man. I got to go." I said walking back up to the room.

"Uh. I got to talk to you later." I said to Abbi as I came back into the room.

"About what?"

"A pregnant person."

*** Okay, I know there is already a character named Tyler but I let my friend pick the babies name because she didn't like CJ. So thats what she picked. I would have named the baby Clifton Jr. but she thought that was stupid. Thanks for the great baby name Sophie... not really.***


	15. Chapter 15

***Okay so in the last chapter there was a line that said "We should call him Tyler Bennett instead of Tyler." Or something like that. I meant to say its better than CJ. I had to change the name of the baby because my friend complained that Cj reminded her to much of our best friends brother. She makes my life so hard. I didn't realize That line until after I posted it and I didn't feel like fixing it.***

Chapter 15

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY  
CLIFTON P.O.V

Since Tyler was born I have not left the hospital. I would spend most of my time holding Tyler, greeting our friends and family who came to visit, with Abbi, or in the cafe. Right now I was in the cafe. I was sitting at a table looking through the pictures my sister took with my phone of Abbi, the baby and I. There was one picture where Abbi was looking down at Tyler and he was looking back at her. It brought tears to my eyes. It was so strange to think that I was a dad and I would be for the rest of my life.

"Hey, its Clifton right?" I heard someone say. I looked up and it was the girl from Petco that I met a month ago.

"Uh yea. Its Jessica right?" I asked her.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My girlfriend gave birth to our baby yesterday." I said.

"Oh congrats." She said and smiled. The smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"My mom has cancer. Its gotten pretty bad." She said looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. I knew what it was like for someone to die of cancer. I saw my girlfriend and best friend go through that. It still seemed unreal that she was gone. She didn't get to meet Tyler, and that sucked. "I've been through that, with Abbi's grandmother." I looked down at my phone.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Was it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Boy, named Tyler." I said. I knew if Abbi found out I was talking to her she would flip. "Uh, I should really get back to them." I said standing up.

"I'm really sorry about your mom. It was nice talking to you." I said and left.

"Hey." Abbi said as I came back into the room. She was feeding Tyler. She put the bottle down and burped him.

"Hey." I said back smiling. I closed the door. I walked over to her and kissed her. "When are your stitches coming out?" I asked her.

"Not sure. Doc said I was healing pretty quickly so.. maybe tomorrow before we leave." She said laying Tyler down on her bed. I looked down at him.

"We did good, Babe." I said smiling and kissing her forehead. I heard the door open and my aunt, uncle and cousins came in. "Hey." I said to them.

"Abbi this is my aunt, Peggy, uncle, John, and my cousins, Erica and Ian." I said pointing to each of them.

"Hi." She said to them. Erica looked down at the baby.

"Awe. He is so cute!" She gushed over him. "Can I hold him?" She asked Abbi.

"Of course!" Abbi said picking him up and handing him to her. I saw Abbi smile at me and I smiled back at her. Ian was about two years older than me.

"Hey man, congrats." He said patting me on the back.

"Thanks." I wasn't sure I should be proud to be a dad. I mean yeah I created life with the person I love, but I was seventeen years old. I was proud of what I created, I wasn't proud that I created it so young. I smiled when I saw Abbi smiling. I knew she was in so much pain and she didn't feel good at all, but she made me so proud. She laid back on the bed. I walked over to her and rubbed her hair back.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"It hurts." She said almost in tears.

"I'll get the doctor." I said kissing her and leaving the room. I found him coming to her room. "She's in pain again." I said.

"Thats normal. I have her pills right here." He said. "I'm gonna check her stitches." He said as we both walked into the room. Everyone heard what he had said and they stepped out for a second. "I think its good for them to come out. It looks pretty healed to me." He said as he cut them and took them out. I could see the pain in her face as he pulled them out. She wore a pad just in case she was bleeding. My family came back in. Abbi laid down as tried to fall asleep.

"She's tired." I said as I handed Tyler to my aunt.

"Oh, we'll leave soon so she can sleep." She said taking the baby from me. She held him for about five minutes before Abbi fell asleep and they decided it was time for them to go. I sat around for a few hours alone with Tyler. I fed him and changed his diaper twice before Abbi woke up.  
"Hey, Babe." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." She smiled at me. And in that moment I knew we would be together for the rest of our lives.

*ABBI P.O.V*

It seemed like people were always coming in and out of the hospital room. I wanted some time alone with Clifton and Tyler and when we were alone, I was asleep. Clifton handed Tyler to me.

"We can go home tomorrow right?" I asked Clifton.

"Where is home?" He asked back.

"I don't know. I say we stay at my house for a few weeks so we can get the hang of it and then buy our own house." I said to him. "I'm sure my mom would let you stay with us." I said. The nurse brought some food in. I hated hospital food but I ate it.

"Or we could just move back into my parents extra house." He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whichever is fine." I said. Clifton grabbed a few chips from the bag that was sitting on my lap. "Thanks for never leaving my side." I smiled. I hadn't really gotten out of bed since yesterday. I stood up and looked at myself. "Oh my god! I look horrible!" I nearly yelled. I heard a few laughs. I turned around and Caleb, Aubree and their daughter, Kenley were all standing in the door way. "Hey!" I ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, kid." He said back. I hugged Aubree.

"Clifton this is my cousin Caleb and his fiance, Aubree and their daughter." I said. He walked over and shook their hands and said hi to Kenley.  
"Nice to meet you guys." He said. Caleb lived about three hours away and we didn't see him a lot. His best friend, Micah, died back in July. A couple months later, Aubree found out she was five months pregnant. Two months later, Kenley was born. She was named Kenley Micah after Micah. Caleb was nervous that she wasn't going to like her name. I knew once she knew what her name meant, she would love it and she would be proud of it. I smiled at the thought.

"This is Tyler Bennett." I said holding him. Aubree held out her hands and I handed Tyler to her. I went to the bathroom. Since I woke up this morning I have gone to the bathroom like five times. It was only like one in the afternoon. It kinda hurt when I walked but it was tolerable. Tonight Tyler would be sleeping in the room with Clifton and I so we can get used to getting up to feed and change him.

"He is beautiful. He looks just like Clifton." I laughed.

"Yeah but he has my eyes." My eyes were blue green and gray. Clifton used to tell me that my eyes were a color to die for. That every girl wanted my eye color. I never really believed him. I was hoping Tylers got more blue as he grew up. We sat around for a few hours before Caleb and Aubree decided it was time to start their drive home. "Have a safe trip." I said as I hugged them. I was always worried when they left. Caleb got into a crash a few months after Kenley was born and he now has another persons heart in his body. That scared both of us.

*KRISTEN P.O.V*

"Nathan, we are just like Clifton and Abbi. Clifton got Abbi pregnant the day they started dating." I said. I admit, I'm a slut. I never slept with a guy besides Nathan but I have sucked a couple dicks in my life time.

"KRISTEN!" I heard my mom yell up to me.

"WHAT?" I yelled back at her.

"Abbi gave birth two days ago." She said coming up the stairs. "You didn't go see her." Right away I felt like a bitch because I was at the hospital yesterday, she was also there.

"She isn't the only one having problems!" I yelled.

"Well if you weren't fucking Nathan and worried about your BEST FRIEND we wouldn't have a problem right now. You will be turning to her when you give birth, but she wont be there because you weren't there for her." I started freaking out. We didn't tell my mom I was pregnant.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"Clifton." She said and walked away.

"You told Clifton?" I said to him.

"What was I suppose to tell him? He is my friend I'm not going to lie to him." He said back to me.

"We're putting this baby up for adoption." I barked at him. "Lets go I need to go see Abbi before she leaves the hospital."

*NEXT DAY IN ABBI P.O.V*

Today we would be going home. I was kinda upset the only friend that came to see me was Selena. I didn't know why Kristen didn't come and see me. Everyone who came to see Tyler said he was very small. That was very true. The doctor said something that it had to do with because I was young and it did something to him, I don't know. I'm going with he is special.

"Abbi, she didn't come to see you because she is pregnant." Clifton said as I walked around collected the stuff we brought here to bring back home. I stopped what I was doing.

"What?!" I nearly yelled. I woke Tyler up and he began to cry. "Awe, I'm sorry baby." I picked him up and calmed him down. I gave him a bottle. I sat down. I was feeling a little better than I was yesterday. The pain wasn't as bad. I was able to help Clifton more now.

"Yeah. Its Nathans baby." I looked at him. I was shocked. I couldn't say anything. You would think that when she saw me going through all of this she would avoid it but I guess not.

"Well... I don't know what to say." I said putting Tyler in his seat. The doctor had come in with paper for us to sign a few minutes before telling us we could go home. I picked up the bag and handed it to Clifton. "I have to go out in wheel chair right?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I'll try not to crash." I laughed. We walked out of the room and to the nurse who gave us a wheel chair. I sat down with Tyler in his seat on my lap. Clifton brought us to the car that he had pulled up to the entrance so it would be easier. I stood up once we got to the car and opened the back door. My mom had put the bottom of the seat in the car a few days before the baby was born so we were all set. "How do I put him in there?" Clifton asked. I laughed.

"Turn him around, Babe." I laughed. I helped him after that making sure my kid didn't go flying. I climbed in the back with Tyler while Clifton put the bag in the back and got in the front.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." He started the car and drove off to my parents house. Tonight would be the first night we would be home, alone, with a newborn. I was scared. I was scared to death. Lets hope for the best.


	16. Chapter 16

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

CHAPTER 16

*ABBI P.O.V*

It was the second time I was getting up with Tyler. Clifton got up with me the first time but he was really tired and didn't get up with me the second time. It was three in the morning and I had only gotten three hours of sleep. I walked over the crib and picked him up. I decided to give up and just go downstairs with him. I made him a bottle and sat on the couch. I just sat there feeding and burping him. After a while he looked up at me with his blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yeah. Just really tired." I said. It was Clifton. He came and sat next to me. I looked at him. He was looking at Tyler.

"Sorry I didn't get up. I heard you but I couldn't open my eyes." He kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Its fine. You're not always going to be with me so..." I trailed off. I was about to fall asleep so I laid down with my feet across Clifton lap with Tyler on my chest. I fell asleep after that. I dont remember much after that.

* CLIFTON P.O.V*

I watched as Abbi fell asleep with Tyler on her chest. He fell asleep also so I moved him up stairs and her shortly after. It was about five in the morning so I decided I might as well start shower and getting ready for the day. It was about two hours later that I heard Tyler crying again. I went to his crib and got him before he woke Abbi up.

"Hi, Buddy." I said as I picked him up and brought him down the stairs. He laid on my bare chest as I laid on the couch watching T.V. Abbis mom walked down the stairs then. She came over to me.

"Hey, Clifton. Good morning." She said to me.

"Good morning." I said. Tyler barely reached my belly button as he laid on me. She walked into the kitchen leaving me on the couch with Tyler. Abbi came down the stairs then. "Hey, Babe." I said as she came over to me and kissed me. "Sleep well?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"You can go back to bed. I got the baby." I said.

"I can't. My body wont let me." She said.

"Want me to get a bath ready for you?" I asked sitting up. She nodded taking the baby from me. I walked up the stairs to her bathroom and started a bath.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Brandon came in to the bathroom.

"Abbi had a rough night. I'm running a bath so she can relax while I watch the baby." I said.

"You're pussy whipped, Bro." I rolled my eyes.

"Coming from the kid who proposed at seventeen for no reason at all." I said. Emily wasn't pregnant so there was no need for them to get married.

"So you aren't going to propose to Abbi when she is seventeen?" He said.

"We have a kid! Why did you propose? Emily isn't pregnant!" I said.

"Whatever man." He said to me and left. After that it got me thinking; what if Emily is pregnant and they haven't told anyone yet because of Tyler? I sat making sure the bath was a good temperature until I called Abbi up the stairs. She walked into the bathroom with the baby and handed him to me. I left to let her relax.

"Hey, Brandon?" I called throughout the house.

"Whats up?" He asked coming into Abbi's room where I was sitting.

"Is Emily pregnant?" I asked him. Emily was also staying at their house because her parents were away and her parents didn't trust her alone in her house. He looked at me.

"We're not sure but I've been planning on proposing to her for a while." He said. "I'm scared. What if she is pregnant?" He looked down at Tyler. I shrugged.

"I think I turned out just fine. And my girlfriend is fourteen and gave birth. That was pretty damn scary." I said. "But look at him." I looked down at him. He was asleep in my arms. Brandon looked down at him too.

"Bro, you're gonna help me right?" He asked. I knew then that she was pregnant and he was lying to me.

"Why did you just lie to me?" I asked him.

"My parents are going to be so mad! I am freaking out the fuck am I gonna do?" He starting flipping out.

"Can you relax?" I asked him. "Put it up for adoption." I said. He looked at me. "What?"

"Do you know how guilty that will make Abbi feel?" He said. "What do you think she would do if I said we couldn't take care of it. Because you wanted to put him up for adoption and now he is here and..." He trailed. He ran his hands through his hair and I knew he was going crazy. "My poor mother." He sat down in the rocking chair. I just looked at him.

"What wrong with mom?" Abbi said coming out of the bathroom. We both looked over at her.

"Nothing, Honey." I said.

"Abbi, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out okay?" Brandon said.

"I'll try." She said.

"Emily is pregnant. We are putting the baby up for adoption." She wasn't facing us so I couldn't see her reaction. I could tell by the way she grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom that she was upset.

"Shit." I got up from my spot on the bed and walking into the bathroom. Tyler was in my arms. She was changing as I walked in but she was also crying. I think she was crying worse than when we found out she was pregnant. "Babe." I said. She turned around. Her eyes were very red.

"How can they do this to me? Didn't they think about how I would feel? I feel so damn guilty. That I got pregnant young and I wanted to keep the baby. How does that make me feel that my older brother is having a baby and he isn't keeping it?" She started ranting off about a bunch of different stuff. I just stood there listening to her.

"Do you wanna go out somewhere?" I asked her. I thought she needed a break from everyone here. Tyler was ready so I went and got him in the car while I waited for her.

"Where are you guys going?" Brandon came out to the car.

"I don't know but I need to get her out of here for a little bit." I said starting the car. She came out a few second later and got in the car. She sat there all pissed as I pulled out of the drive way. "Babe." I said resting my hand on her thigh. She grabbed my hand and held it tight. She looked down at it.

"Lets go show Tyler off." She said. I laughed. I didn't know she wanted to but whatever made her happy.

*ABBI P.O.V*

I was pretty mad at Brandon. He knew that I would be upset about that. I wanted to keep my baby, he doesn't. Now I'm going to get so much shit from my mom about it. I was holding Cliftons hand as we drove over to the mall. We still needed some baby stuff so why not? And I could show off Tyler also. I knew we would be moving back into Clifton's parents house next week so we might as we'll start working on Tyler's room. We pulled into a spot at the mall and I got out of the car getting Tyler. Clifton grabbed the carriage and put it up so I wouldn't have to.

"Thanks, Babe." I said putting Tyler's seat in. He pushed it with one hand and held me around the waist with the other. I smiled up at him. I didn't see myself growing anytime soon and I was about two inches below Cliftons shoulder. So yes, I did have to look up at him. I looked down and smiled again.

"You're cute when you smile." He said smiling down at me.

"You're cute all the time." It wasn't a thing that I was wrong about. All girls looked at him like he was an Abercrombie and Fitch model. And under his shirt it got better, he had a six pack and the amazing v lines that girls flip out about. Now usually I wouldn't date a guy who had that because I like bigger boy who had a little meat on their bones, but Clifton was a person that I fell deeply in love with. It seemed weird to me that just about five months ago we were in my bedroom causing trouble and now we have a child.

"Hey, Babe?" He asked as I opened the door for him.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Uh, Todd wants to come see Tyler soon." I thought about it for a few minutes.

"I guess he can come and visit. But so help me God he does something, I will, kill him." I said. He laughed at me and the kissed me. "Clif, I'm serious."

"I know, Babe." He said. We walked around from a little while. Eventually I started pushing the carriage while Clifton walked in front of us. Every so often he would look back at us. Each time I smiled at him. I wanted so badly to run up and kiss him but I decided against it. "When should Todd come over?" He asked me about an house into us walking.

"I don't know. After dinner?" I asked.

"I guess so." He said. Tyler began to cry so I gave him a bottle. I held him while I pushed the carriage.

"Can you help me?" I asked Clifton.

"Yes, of course." He came over and took the carriage for me.

"Thanks."I said as I fed Tyler. We walked and Tyler soon fell asleep again. People were always looking at me and I didn't really care anymore. People will judge. I could have put him up for adoption but I wanted to show my parents that I will do everything to care for this child because it was my mistake. If Tyler asks me when he is older that if he was a mistake the answer will always be no. He was a miracle. He taught me as some point all kids need to grow up. You need to take responsibility for your actions and that is what I did.

"Wanna head back soon? Todd is coming over soon." I rolled my eyes so he couldn't see and said yes. We walked back out to the car. I got Tyler in while Clifton put the carriage in the back and started the car. I got in the front seat after and we headed back off to the house. Todd was already there when we got there.

"Who is that girl?" I asked I as looked over and saw a girl talking on the phone leaning on Todd car.

"I don't know." Clifton said just as confused as I was. We pulled into the drive way and we both got out. Clifton went over to Todd while I got Tyler out of the car. I walked Tyler over to Todd. "Todd, this is my son, Tyler." Clifton said to him. Todd looked down at him.

"He looks just like Clifton but with blue eyes." I smiled. "Oh by the way this is my girlfriend, Ava." He said pointing the girl. She was still talking on the phone. She blew a bubble with her gum and it made a loud popping noise. She was a slut. I bet Todd got with her because she was easy.

"Todd, are you really dating her?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I mean I wanted a sweet girl like you but, you were taken." I blushed and put Tyler down on the ground in his seat.

"I was pregnant when we met." I said. "You had no chance." I laughed.

"Whats going on over here?" Ava came over to us. She looked around my age.

"Nothing, its okay." Todd said. She gave me a dirty look. I looked at Clifton and gave him a what the fuck face.

"Relax." He mouthed to me. I picked Tyler up and brought him in the house.

"Whats wrong?" My mom said as I put Tyler on the table.

"Todd and his girlfriend." I spat out. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. I drank some of it before I took Tyler out of his seat and sat in the living room with him. Little Foot came into the room then. He sat down next to me watching Tyler. Clifton, Todd and Ava came in then and he went running and barking at them.

"Hey, Buddy." I heard Clifton say. He came in behind me rubbing my shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I smiled. "I love you." He whispered to me and came around the couch and sat next to me. Todd and Ava came into the room then. I ignored them and paid attention to my two favorite people in the world.

"Are you guys going to stay with your parents forever?" Todd asked.

"No. We are going back to Clifton's parents extra house. They said we could have it." I said not looking up from Tyler.

"You're gonna live there all alone?" Ava asked in a bitchy tone.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" I barked at her. My mom brought snacks in for us. She rolled her eyes and said something under her breath that I didn't catch. "Get out." I said handing Tyler to Clifton.

"What?" She said to me.

"I said, get out." I walked over to the door and held it open for her. She didn't move. "Get out of my fucking house!" I yelled at her.

"Abbi!" I heard three people yell at once. Brandon and Emily came down the stairs then. I felt my eyes fill with tears and Emily stepped closer to me. Before I could do anything she had her arms wrapped around me and I was crying. My tears were overflowing out of eyes and all over her shirt. I heard a bunch of yelling and doors slamming before my eyes closed and I hit the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

CLIFTON P.O.V

CHAPTER 17

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

She's been out for three days. I've sat in this hospital for three days. I haven't seen my son all day and I'm tired. When she blacked out the other day, I panicked. I listened to her heart on the monitor. It was slow but steady. I watched as her chest rose and fell again. I listened to her hard breathing almost falling asleep sitting up in the chair.

"Clifton?" I heard someone say. My eyes shot open looking Abbi. She was still laying there, the same was she was before. I looked at the door not realizing it had opened and her mom was standing there. "I thought you might want to see Tyler." She brought him into the room and handing him to me.

"How has it been at home?" I asked. We would be moving into our own house as soon as Abbi was out of the hospital and feeling better. We needed a place of our own and everyone back at the house was packing our stuff.

"Brandon is freaking out." She said getting some water. I haven't left the hospital. I will never leave Abbi's side. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing again. I heard her moan a little and I opened my eyes. I saw her blue eyes looking back at me. Her heart was returning back to normal. I jumped up holding Tyler.

"Hi." She whispered as I kissed her over and over. She choked out a laugh. She sounded so tired. "What happened?" She asked as she looked around. She smiled when she saw Tyler in my arms. I handed him to her.

" You had a reaction the pain medication you were taking. When you freaked out at Ava you passed out and hit your head pretty hard. You have a really bad concussion. And then your throat closed and your heart stopped. We got you here in just enough time. You've been out for three days." I said holding her hand.

"I'll get the doctor." Her mom said leaving the room. We waited for her to get back. I gave Abbi some water and food that being the first thing she had for three days.

"I'm starving." She said searching for more food. The doctor came in then with a bunch of food. She eat it without tasting it. She ate until it seemed like she would throw up. He checked her pulse, her heart and what not and wrote a few things down and left. "When can I go home?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Well I'm going to go home, can you bring Tyler home later?" Her mom asked.

"I guess. Why cant he stay here? I have stuff for him." I said. He was my child.

"I guess he can stay with you." She said and left. It seemed weird to me that she wasn't staying here with Abbi.

"Is she okay?" Abbi asked.

"I think she is trying to take Tyler away from us." I said. "That is bad because if she tried to take him from us and we went to court I could go to jail for statutory rape." I said. Abbi got a look of worry on her face. Her mom would go and tell the judge that we weren't fit parents and since we are both under the age of eighteen and Abbi is much younger than me, I would go to jail. "Its not rape if I said yes and I enjoyed it." She said.

"That doesn't matter, we are underage."

"But it was our decision to have sex, no one was going to stop us. Even if they did, would we have not done it?" She asked.

"Abbi, this involves a child now. I got you pregnant and we are underage. I could go to jail if we went to court." I almost yelled at her.

"Clifton, I don't understand this. Why would my mom take us to court in the first place?" She asked.

"I don't know. But he is our child and we have a right." I saw the gears in her head turning.

"We need to leave." She said.

"What?!" I almost freaked. "Leave my family here?" I was getting a little upset now.

"No no. Go somewhere where only they know, not my family. I'm not letting them take my child away." She said. I understood what she was saying.

"My parents have a cabin up near the lake, we could probably live in that house instead." I said.

"How many houses do you have?" She asked laughing.

"Just enough." I laughed. The doctor came in then.

"We are gonna do some tests and if they come back fine you are free to go." He said taking some of her blood to go test it. I hoped it was fine. About an hour later he came back and told us we were free to go home. I was planning on bringing them both to my parents house and I would tell Abbi's mom my parents and sister wanted to see them. I would then pack up Tyler, Abbi and my stuff and I would move it all over to the cabin. Not sure if it would work but I would try.

"I'm bringing you and Tyler over to my parents. Then I'm going to your house, packing all of our stuff and moving it over to the cabin. I'm only taking clothes, pictures, maybe some books and movies, scrapbooks and make up. The house already has dressers and beds. No crib but he can sleep with us for now." I said. She didn't say no so I guess she thought it was a good idea. We left the room. She was holding Tyler as we went and got in my car. We drove over to my parents where I left Abbi and Tyler. I drove over to Abbi's house where I explained to her parents that we were spending a couple days at my parents house, little did they know we were not coming back and we would be changing our numbers so they couldn't get a hold of us.

I gathered as much clothes and other stuff as I could. I figured I could probably bring the crib but that would be too noticeable. I was throwing the clothes into trash bags and throwing them out the window. Her room was in the front of the house so it was easier for me. I put her pictures and make up and scrapbooks into a bag. I picked up the last couple of things she and Tyler would need including her phone and diapers, before I walked down the stairs and back to my car where I put all of the clothes and what not into the trunk.

I drove about fifteen minutes before I got to the cabin. I had a spare key with me and I put everything away before I drove back to get Abbi and Tyler. We would stop at the market to get more food before we went. When I pulled up to the house she ran out and hugged me.

"Tyler is asleep in his seat" She said.

"Okay." I kissed her. " Everything is at the cabin when you are ready. Your parents think we are staying here for a few days." I said.

"Okay. Your parents already know the plan. And they know we will be changing numbers too." She said. We walked hand in hand into the house where we got Tyler and we left. I could tell by the look in her eye that all she wanted to do was scream and cry but she was being strong. I grabbed her hand.

"We'll be okay." I told her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I promise." I knew it was hard for her to make promises. She had trouble in the past with other people she made promises to and they left. We pulled up to the market and we got out. She got Tyler out as I stood there watching. The way her eyes would light up when she saw him always made me smile. She put him in the carriage. I pushed the store carriage while she pushed him. We started with baby formula and then food for us. We bought a whole cart full of food and hopefully it would last us a long time. I slipped some condoms into the cart when she wasn't looking.

"I saw that." I guess I wasn't sneaky about it.

"Abbi, please?" I asked. She smiled at me from the way I was whining. "We don't have to tonight but... please?" I asked. She nodded her head. She walked away over to the doors with Tyler and stood there waiting for me to pay. Once I was done we went out to the car where she got Tyler in and I started putting the stuff in the back. She came to help me after.

"Are we gonna have sex tonight?" She asked. I shrugged.

"If you want to." I said. I knew she might not be ready to have sex yet and I was fine with that. "I'm not pushing you into anything you don't want to do."

"No I understand, our problem is Tyler." She last bag in the car and we both got in.

"My parents are buying a crib right now and bringing it over." I said. She smiled. I loved her smile. We pulled up to the cabin and she took one look at it and she fell in love.

"Oh god. Its so perfect!" She said almost in tears as I unlocked the door and let her go inside. I brought Tyler in and went back out to get the food. I had to make a few trips to get everything inside. My parents showed up a few hours after we had gotten the food to its place with some pizza and the and PJ were also with them. I heard Tyler cry and I went to pick him up but Abbi all ready had him in her arms. Instead I went to make him a bottle. I handed it to her and kissed her.

"I'm hungry." I said opening a box of pizza. I got out a few plates and we all sat down around the table. I got some for Abbi and myself while everyone else took what they wanted. Abbi sat next to me feeding Tyler and eating her pizza. She was a super mom. After we all finished eating the girls cleaned up while us guys went to set the crib up. We set it up in my old room because it was the closest to the room Abbi and I would be staying in.

"Clifton?" I heard Abbi ask.

"Yes." I said.

"Will I still be able to talk to Brandon? I still want to go to his wedding." She said.

"Of course, you just cant tell him where we are because he might tell your parents. Unless he promises not to then..." I trailed off. She nodded her head and hugged me. She berried her face in my neck and I felt my neck get wet. I knew she was crying. I rubbed her back. "It'll be okay." I said kissing her. She was tired I could tell by the way she walking around. I put her to sleep in our bed. Tyler wasn't asleep yet so I stayed up with him and said bye to everyone as they left. I attempted to get Tyler to sleep but nothing was working so I went in and laid down with Abbi with Tyler on my chest.

"Is Ty asleep?" She whispered half asleep.

"No. He is on my chest wide the fuck awake." I heard her chuckle. She rolled over so she was facing me and tried her hardest to open her eyes. Tyler fell asleep so I got up to put him in his crib. I walked back into Abbi and wrapped her in my arms. "I love you Abbi"

"I love you, Clifton." She said. She laid with her head on my chest. We both fell into a deep sleep only waking to the sound of Tyler's cries.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

CLIFTON AND ABBI LOVE STORY

CLIFTON P.O.V

I was just waking up and I heard Tyler cry. I ran into the room before he could wake Abbi up. When he saw me he stopped crying. I went into the kitchen and began making him a bottle. Abbi came out of our room a few minutes later. She kissed Tyler on his head while he was sitting in his seat and came and hugged me from behind.

"Good morning." She said kissing my back.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said pulling the bottle out of the microwave.

"Happy birthday!" She said to me as I turned around and our lips attached to each other.

"Thanks, Babe. Birthday sex?" I whispered in her ear.

"You'll see." She winked at me. Today was also the last football game before we graduated. I would not be playing in it but I still had a scholar ship to UCLA. I fed Tyler while she got ready and took a shower. When she came out she watched the baby and I took a shower.

"Hey babe?" I said as I walked into the living room where she was sitting with Tyler.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Can we go to the football game?" I asked her.

"What time?"

"Now." She nodded her head as she went and got Tyler something to wear. She packed a bag and came back out to me. She put him in his seat while I got everything we needed into the car. She came out a few minutes later and locked the house before putting Tyler in the car and getting in the front seat with me.

"There are gonna be a lot of people there." She said looking at me taking a sip of her water bottle.

"I know, Babe. I'll protect you." I said to her. The last time she was at school, she was crying. Hard. She will be going back to school this fall and my mom will watch Tyler for us. We pulled up to the school and we could tell that there were a bunch of people there. I could see Abbi sit up a little straighter knowing her child was going to be in the middle of all this. "We can leave if something happens okay?"

"Okay." We both got out of car and we walked to the line to get in. Abbi was holding him and I was standing next to her making sure no one bumped into them.

"Oh my God, he is so cute!" A few girls who were standing in front of us turned around.

"Whats his name?" One girl asked.

"Tyler." Abbi told them.

"Adorable." They said. "Congrats." The turned back around. Abbi looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back down at her and kissed her. A few minutes later I felt a hand touch me. I turned around and it was Brandon.

"Can I see Abbi and Tyler?" He asked me.

"Yeah of course man." I said and touched Abbi. She turned to me and when she saw Brandon her eyes lit up.

"Brandon!" She said. She wrapped one arm around him while she held Tyler with the other.

"Can I hold him?" He asked her. She passed him over. It was so weird seeing him interact with him because before we was so mad at me that I got his little sister pregnant. Now that Emily is pregnant he is fine with it. It seemed weird to me. I knew him and Emily were having sex but you would think they would be extra careful.

"Mom thinks you're dead or something." Brandon said. I heard Abbi laugh as I paid for our tickets.

"Good. She was gonna try to take Tyler from us. She's a bitch. He's mine." She said. She was right. He is ours and no one will be taking him away from me.

"He's mine too." I said as I handed her her ticket.

"Yes I know." She said giggling. Brandon handed him back and he paid for his ticket as Abbi and I went to find a seat. Once we walked in a bunch of our friends who hadn't seen us in a while ran over and surrounded us. I held Abbi close to me as everyone started shouting. I felt Abbi tense and I pushed my way through the crowd to get her and Tyler out. I could hear Tyler starting to cry over the crowd. I heard a few girls awe at him.

"Clifton." Abbi said to me.

"I know babe, I'm trying." It seemed like people we everywhere. Tyler's cries got louder. Finally I got out of the crowd and we made our way over to where people wouldn't be able to see us. I took Tyler and held him close to me. Abbi wrapped her arms around me and let a few tears fall from her eyes. "Its okay now babe." I said to her. She took deep breaths and we walked out and found some seats.

"Abbi? How have you been?" I heard someone ask. I was looking at Tyler but I looked up.

"I've been good." She said.

"Where have you been?" The teacher asked.

"I've been taking care of a child." The teacher looked over at me and then down at the baby in my arms.

"Oh. Congrats." The teacher said and went on her way.

"I hate her." Abbi said. I laughed. "I'm serious. She knew damn well I was having a child. Everyone knew I was pregnant. You couldn't miss it!" I laughed some more.

"You're so damn cute." I said to her. Everyone filled the seats around us. Abbi sat closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her. "Its okay. I'm here." I said to her. She smiled at me. I saw some of the guys from my team calling me over. I refused to leave Abbi alone in a big crowd like this with Tyler. "Lets go." I said as I stood up and started walking. She followed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The guys are calling us down." She raised her eyebrows at me as we walked onto the turf. She followed behind me. I walked over to our bench and sat down. She sat down next to me.

"Congrats guys. And happy birthday." A few of the guys said to me.

"Thanks." I said back as I held Tyler in my arms. I so badly just wanted to go home and get Abbi naked in our bed but that might not be happening until tonight. I looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." She shrugged and watched the game. Eventually the game went on and we won. Abbi got Tyler in his seat while I talked to some of the guys. "I have to go. Tyler is hungry and we dont have any more bottles." I lied to them. I got into the car after we said our goodbyes and I drove around to find a place to eat. We sat and ate before we started heading back to the cabin. When we pulled up a bunch of people where parked all over our street. I pulled into the driveway and we all got out. "Whats with that smirk you have on your face?" I asked Abbi.

"Its nothing." She said as she carried Tyler into the house with me behind her.

"SURPRISE!"Everyone shouted as we walked through the front door.

"You got me!" I turned to Abbi. She laughed at me.

"It wasn't my idea." I saw my friends and they all had those stupid smiles on their faces saying they did it.

"You assholes." I left Abbi to go talk to them.

"Abbi helped."

*ABBI P.O.V*

I thought it was nice that Clifton was talking and having fun with his friends. He didn't get to see his friends much anymore. I was talking with Sabrina when Tyler cried out. I got him a bottle and tried to get him to go back to sleep but he didn't wanna miss anything that was going on. His piercing blue eyes looked up at me.

"Hi baby. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked him even though he wouldn't answer me back. Sabrina took him from my arms.

"How has the sleeping been?" She asked me.

"He wakes up every three hours wanted food. Sometimes I could put him down early and not sleep and he gets up before I go to bed. Then usually at one in the morning and four and then doesn't wake up until 7 sometimes." I said.

"How's Clifton?" She asked.

"Still not helping during the night." I understand he has school but its still his child too. I wish he would help me out with the baby more but I guess I'll have to deal with it. I heard the front door open just then and I heard a pair of heals clicking on the floor. Everyone turned to where the noise was coming from.

"Mikayla?" Clifton asked. I right away looked over at him. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to see you." She said. I watched as he walked over to her and the party moved on from her.

"Why?"

"I've missed you."

"I have a girlfriend." Clifton said. I smiled that he told her that.

"We can change that." Thats when I had had enough. I walked over to him.

"Hey Clif? Can you change Tyler's diaper for me? I'm gonna get the food ready for your dad." I said and handed Tyler to him. I saw Mikayla give me a dirty look. Clifton walked into Tylers room and Mikayla followed.

"Was that your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said and I could see he was trying his hardest to get rid of her.

"And you like her?"

"I guess." I couldn't help but feel hurt by that. I looked down.

"You don't wanna be with her?" She asked.

"We have a child together, we kinda have to be." He said. I knew he was only here because we had a child. Maybe I should leave. I'm not sure where I would go. I couldn't go back to my mom, she would take Tyler away from me. I could also go to my aunt who lives in Arizona. Her kids all have left and are gone with their own families. I would call her later when I had a chance. I decided I would go on a walk. No one would notice I was gone. I walked out the front door and down the street. I called my aunt.

*ON THE PHONE*

"Abbi? Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"I need something." I said almost in tears.

"Whats wrong?"

"I have a son, Tyler. My boyfriend, Clifton, doesn't want to be with me anymore. I don't talk to my mom anymore. I need a place to live for a little while. Can I live with you?" I asked.

"Its funny, Sam was just talking about she wanted you to go and live with her because she knew you had a baby and she wanted to help out. I'll call her. When can you get a flight out here?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure. I need to get out fast though. He's only with me for Tyler." I said as a tear fell from my eye.

"I could always come get you." She said.

"Thank you so much." I said to her.

"I love you Abbi." She said to me.

"I love you too. Have a good night."

"You too." And I hung up. I knew it was wrong to go behind Clifton's back but I knew he didn't want to be with me anymore. He even said it. He was only here because of Tyler. So if we both left, there was nothing holding him back. I walked back to the house and walked in. Some people had left but not many.

"Where did you go?" Clifton asked me.

"My aunt called." I said.

"What did she want?"

"My cousin just wanted to know how I was doing." I lied to him. I didn't want him to think anything. I went into Tylers room and packed a little bag for him and put it somewhere Clifton would never find it. I then packed one for me. I got plane tickets for next week. I texted my aunt telling her everything and she said everything would be ready. Everything Clifton and I had built had all broken down. I knew we wouldn't make it very long. Everyone said their goodbyes as they left. I made sure to occupy myself so Clifton wouldn't ask for sex. Eventually I fell asleep on the couch with Tyler in my arms. I knew he wouldn't wake me up then. I woke up when I hear Tyler crying.

I walked into the kitchen to make him a bottle. I sat down in his rocking chair in his room. This was my little boy and he would always be my baby. It made me sad that Clifton didn't want to be with me anymore. Now he didn't need to worry about either of us. I knew Tyler deserved to have a father in his life but when the father didn't want him in the first place what does it matter? He had my uncles and my cousins. I didn't want to do this to Tyler. I didn't want to this to me or Clifton, but I had to. If I didn't get out now, I never would be able to.


End file.
